The Fated
by CidLover1
Summary: As AJ is working on making amends with a former enemy, a catastrophic event occurs and her life is changed. In addition, she loses recollection of the event and gains a supernatural strength. She works to cope with her new abilities and to uncover the mystery behind them. Rated M for future situations/blood/gore and swearing. Several Hetero/Homo Couples Represented.
1. Change of Heart

1…2…3! DING-DING-DING!

Once again, much to her own chagrin, AJ Lee was once again booked to lose to Nikki Bella, her personal nemesis. For the life of her, AJ could not recall whose idea it was to write up her losing the Diva's title to _her_. Since that night, AJ had saved her dislike for the storyline for when she got home to her husband, Phil, much to his displeasure. From losing matches against the Bellas to receiving "CM Punk" chants every time she graced the squared circle, she vented to him about every issue she did not agree with, and as a good husband he listened attentively.

Upon making it backstage on her way to the locker room, she ran into Brie Bella, whom had been waiting backstage for her sister to finish gloating about her victory over her tiny competitor. AJ did not particularly like either of the Bella Twins, though it was apparent that she hated Brie the least of the two. One of AJ's cornerstones was her being able to voluntarily smile in the face of anyone she did not care much for.

"Why, hello, Brie." AJ greeted with as much sarcasm as she could muster. Brie blinked slowly, knowing AJ was insincere with her greeting.

"I was actually hoping I would see you first before Nikki made her way back here." Brie replied. "I know you don't really like me very much, but I've been paying attention to how the Creative Team's been handling you lately and I wanted to say I don't agree with it at all. It's almost like they're punishing you for Phil's decision to leave how he did." As much as she hated to say it to herself, Brie nearly spoke as if she had been listening to one of her nightly conversations with her husband. She then felt Brie's hand on her shoulder, and her reflexes immediately told her to move. "I spoke with Stephanie about it, and she said she will work on getting you a better storyline once this one finishes out." AJ was beginning to hate Brie even less than she did. Though, one would not dare say that she liked the twin, lest they wished to instantly fall on AJ's bad side.

"Umm," she began. "Thanks, Brie, but I'm fine with how things are. If I don't like something, I'm perfectly capable of handling it on my own." AJ then reached up and patted Brie on her head twice as if she were a small dog. "You tried, Barbie." Brie nodded in acceptance.

"I just wanted to help because I actually do respect you as a wrestler, AJ." Before Brie could finish her thought, Nikki had come backstage and met AJ with a saucy smile.

"Well, if it isn't the _loser_, Misses CM Punk!" Nikki said, knowing AJ did not like being called that. "Enjoy your place on the food chain, little girl. The real Diva's Champion is here!" Nikki laughed as she walked away, Brie looking back at AJ before following her. AJ shook her head as her mind worked to process what had happened. She recalled Nikki saying something that was meant to offend her more than merely her presence, but she was not paying much attention to the annoying Diva. She then thought about the look Brie gave her as the two of them left. For a brief moment in time, AJ felt Brie was sincerely sorry for all that has happened to her and wanted to help her, but AJ almost immediately threw that theory out of her mind. She knew that after her match she was no longer required to remain in the arena, so she decided to leave. She called a cab as she walked down the hallway, then she bumped into the face of the company, John Cena. He was in the main event tonight, and looked as if he had been preparing although his match was not for another hour.

"Nice seeing you, AJ." John said, a bit of cheer in his husky voice. "Where are you off to?" AJ did not have a problem with John, but she normally tried to keep her conversations with him to a minimum simply because of who he was dating.

"My part in Raw is over, so I'm leaving for tonight." AJ replied. "Creative didn't plan anything else for me after my match with your girlfriend, so I really don't have much of a reason to be here." John noticed a bit of attitude in her voice.

"You normally stay through the entire show." He pointed out. "You alright?" The truth was, she wasn't. She was not going to tell John that, however.

"I'm fine." She lied. "I just need to get some rest. It's been a long day today." John raised his eyebrows at her.

"Alright then." John said. "I'll see you tomorrow. We have a few interviews to do." AJ smiled then turned to head out of the arena.

"See ya then, Johnny Boy!" AJ retorted before walking away from John. John then heard footsteps and a voice call out to him.

"Cena!" the voice, attached to a cameraman, called out to him. "You're on interview with Renee in five." John looked back to where AJ was standing before following the cameraman to the interview area of the arena.

Outside waiting on her cab, AJ pulled her phone to see that she had one unread text message and two missed calls. The text message was from Brie (she had given Brie her number after Brie lent her a few of her things when she had lost her luggage on one of the flights overseas). It read, "Hope you feel better soon. Text if you want." AJ debated on whether or not to reply. She didn't necessarily care for Brie, but she didn't hate her too much either. Brie had been one of the nicer Divas and the only Divas aside from Paige and Layla who reached out to her after her luggage went missing, and she also made sure AJ made it to the event by offering a ride of which she refused.

"Thank you, Brie." AJ texted back, deciding to nice and accept Brie's kindness just this once. After all, she did seem sincerely worried about AJ before she left.

AJ then looked to see who had called her. Paige had called her first then Phil called her immediately after. She sat down on the bench next to her and dialed Paige. The phone rang thrice.

"AJ?" Paige answered.

"Yup. It's me. Who else would it be?"

"Don't know." AJ could almost see Paige shrug her shoulders. "I saw you leaving and wanted to check on you. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Paige. Promise. I just wanted to get some rest for tomorrow."

"Okay then. I'm glad you're alright. I'll text you in the morning. Good night, Little Demon." AJ almost laughed.

"Alright, alright. Good night, Ghost Face!" The cab arrived for AJ as she ended her conversation with Paige, and she signaled to the cab driver to open the trunk for her to put away her bags.

* * *

><p>The show ended, and Dolph Ziggler had just made it to the backstage after working the main event with John Cena and Ryback against Seth Rollins, Kane, and Cesaro. Dolph grabbed a towel from the receptionist and dried his hair. He then felt a hard hand on his back. He turned to see the taller Swiss man grinning at him.<p>

"Good match as always." Cesaro said to Dolph. "Let's hope we get to meet in the ring again." Cesaro nodded and walked to the locker rooms before Dolph could reply. The younger man blinked then raised his eyebrows.

"Man, Tony is weird as hell sometimes." Dolph said to himself before heading back to the locker rooms to shower.

After Dolph had showered and gotten ready to head to his hotel room, he met one of the receptionists.

"Hunter and Stephanie want to see you." The man said. Dolph nodded and went to see what his bosses wanted. He left his bags in the seat outside of the office, then walked in to see Hunter and Stephanie discussing something before they turned their attention to him.

"Dolph." Hunter greeted as he shook Dolph's hand. "Good job tonight. You looked great out there."

"Thank you." Dolph replied humbly. "Just doing what I love."

"We're glad to hear you say that." Stephanie said. "We just want to let you know that all your hard work isn't going unnoticed, Dolph. We were just waiting for the best moment to give you what you deserve." Stephanie then picked up a burgundy folder and handed it to Dolph. "We have big plans for you, Dolph. We love you, the fans love you, and everyone backstage loves you. We think it's time for you to become a true marquee player."

Dolph's eyes widened as he opened the folder to see what looked like a storyline. He skimmed through a few lines that stuck out to him, and blinked.

"We know it's a little risky for you." Hunter started. "With how you perform, though, I knew you would be perfect for the story." Dolph was almost shocked as he continued to read.

"I don't know what to say." Dolph replied. "I'm honored you want me to be in this considering-" Stephanie cut him off.

"Before you finish that, Dolph, we know about your history of concussions and injuries. Even with all that, you're out there giving it your all and putting on star performances. I mean, your charisma is unmistakable. We already pitched the story to John and he is welcoming the change in character." The first question that came to Dolph's mind was…

"How does Mister McMahon feel about this?" Hunter smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Vince decided it was best to finally hand the company over to us." He told Dolph. "We are in complete control now, and we want to do things a bit differently."

"We want what the fans want." Stephanie added. "The fans want change, then that's what we are giving them."

Dolph was speechless. The storyline called for Dolph to challenge Cena at the Summer Slam Pay-Per-View event to a match for the WWE Championship Title, a match made to bounce off the momentum between the two men. As weeks pass, Cena was to cheer Dolph on during his matches while Dolph did the same during Cena's. John would, however, become a bit worried as Dolph gained heavy momentum. Two weeks before Summer Slam, John would cut a chilling promo finally addressing the boos he received while at the same time hyping up his match with Dolph Ziggler. Dolph would exchange words with Cena. Cena would then extend his hand to Dolph, only to surprise him with an Attitude Adjustment, and cementing the day Cena turned Heel. To work alongside John Cena during this nearly legendary moment completely humbled him.

"I really don't know what to say." Dolph repeated, still somewhat speechless after reading the script in its entirety. "This is big stuff."

"Right." Hunter said. "This is a historic moment. After almost a decade, Cena will be the bad guy everyone has wanted him to be, and we couldn't think of any other full-time Superstar who could work that story over with him like you could." Dolph did not have to think of his answer to Hunter and Stephanie's proposal.

"I accept." He said. "I'll do it." Stephanie clapped her hands together.

"We know you'll make us happy, Dolph. Take that with you, read over it, then come back to us when you are ready to sign the contract."

"Yes Ma'am." Dolph replied before shaking Hunter's hand and hugging Stephanie. "I'll call you tomorrow afternoon."

"Good." Hunter said. "Have a good night. We'll see you tomorrow." Dolph nodded then walked out of the office, leaving the two bosses to themselves. Stephanie looked over to her husband.

"Are we making the right decision with him, Hunter?" she asked. Hunter nodded.

"We said we would do our best to listen to the fans. Besides, Ziggler's good at what he does. It's about time he gets a little recognition." Stephanie thought for a moment then smiled.

"You're right. He is good." Hunter looked as his watch.

"Well, Steph. Let's get dinner before we go get the kids." Hunter kissed Stephanie on the lips gently.

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

><p>AJ removed her bags of the trunk of the cab, paid the fee, and went inside the hotel to meet the receptionist.<p>

"Good evening." AJ said. "I was just checking in with you again." The man smiled.

"You know," he began. "You don't have to check in with me every time you leave and come back."

"I know, but you look bored every time I come here, so I try to brighten up your time a bit by saying hello."

"Well then." The man was humbled by AJ's kindness. "Thank you, Misses Brooks." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Just April's fine. Remember?"

"Right. Forgive me. Your room is ready, of course, and Mist-" The man stopped before he finished to correct himself. "Phil… is waiting for you." AJ smiled again.

"Thank you…" she looked at his name tag. "Patrick. Have a good night. I'll see you next time." She walked away towards the elevators down the hallway.

While in the elevator, AJ began ruminating about her current position in the company. Since she returned to work after her wedding, the Creative team had not been using her as much. The times they did use her in a storyline, it was often a story with no structure or anything of interest. She was often a shadow for the other Divas, including Nikki Bella. AJ was beginning to feel worthless to the company she cherished so dear. Before she could think any longer, the elevator stopped. AJ stepped out and headed to her room. Normally, Phil left the door open for her. Tonight, however, the door was closed, so AJ pulled her card key out and opened it to find Phil sprawled across the large bed sleeping while the TV watched him attentively.

"Someone had a long day." She said to herself as she laid her bags down by the door. The noise made by the bags hitting the floor woke Phil from his sleep. He sat up slowly to find AJ sitting at the edge of the bed taking her shoes off.

"I wasn't expecting you back yet." Phil said to AJ. "I wanted to get a nap in before ya told me about your day." AJ stopped what she was doing to turn around enough to look at him out the corner of her eye with a wiry look on her face.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" she asked. Phil put on his signature half grin.

"No. It was supposed to be truthful." AJ turned all the way around to face him.

"I can't help it if a lot of things at work bother me now, Phil." Phil sat up closer to her and crossed his legs.

"If ya love it there, then don't sweat the small stuff." He said. "Every job has its issues, Babe. If you love what you do, then suck it up, get out there, and fight. Right?" He stretched his arms out in an attempt to search for a response from AJ.

"Okay, okay." AJ said. "You're right. You're always right."

"This isn't news to you is it?"

"No. I just needed reassurance, I guess." AJ thought for a moment before mentioning her next topic. "Brie's been really nice to me as of late."

"That flat-chested Bella?" AJ narrowed her eyes a bit before answering.

"Yes, Phil. Her."

"She doesn't seem so bad. She's not as bad as her sister, Honeydew Bella, though." AJ nearly laughed at Phil's nickname for Nikki.

"Honeydew Bella, Phil? I mean, seriously?"

"That's all she's got." AJ huffed.

"Well, 'Honeydew Bella' also has the title I worked my entire life to get!"

"To be fair, Babe, no one's a champ in the WWE for too long."

"So says the man who was WWE champion for over a full calendar year." Phil nodded.

"Point taken, but my point is you're gonna fall some days, April. Usually, it's when you're dealing with somebody ya don't like too much like Honeydew Bella. Ya gotta take back what's yours and show them that it was meant for you and only you."

"You're right." AJ said quickly. "I should just kill Nikki Bella and get it over with."

"That's my little demon." Phil said after laughing at AJ's retort. She kissed him gently.

"Seriously, though. You're right. I'm in a business that changes like my character changes her moods. I shouldn't have gotten so attached to that title belt. It did feel good to be on top of the Diva's Division."

"To me," Phil said as softly as could muster. "You always will be the number one Diva." His compliment made AJ her beam with joy. All she could do was hug him tightly.

"I love you so much." She said. "What am I gonna do about Brie, though? I mean, I don't like her, but I don't hate her. She's been so nice to me." Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you talk to her?" AJ's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really, Phil?" she asked. "Talk to Brie Bella? Are you kidding me?" A blank, unreadable stare fell onto Phil's face.

"No." He said simply, AJ's eyes narrowing at the comment. "What? I don't see what harm it could do. Brie's really trying to do the right thing by you, Babe. Give her a chance. You already said you didn't hate her."

AJ hated for Phil to be right but he was. Brie really had not given her a reason to hate her as of late other than being a Bella twin, and she had also been trying to make amends with AJ. AJ simply brushed her off for being associated with Nikki through blood.

"You're right." AJ said. "I hate it, but you're right."

"What are you gonna do?" AJ thought for a moment.

"I'm gonna call her right now. It's not too late right?" Phil shrugged his shoulders again.

"Don't know, Babe." He replied. "Only one way to find out." AJ narrowed her eyes at him before pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing Brie's number. It rang three times.

"Hello?" It was Brie.

"Hi Brie."

"AJ? I honestly didn't think you'd contact me at all, much less call me."

"I know, I know. I admit, I haven't really been the nicest to you even though you've been so nice to me. I wanted to say thank you."

"Anytime, AJ. I'm sorry for being so mean to you when you first got here. I was just trying to stay in character so Creative would actually take me seriously."

"I understand you there." AJ then had an idea. "What are you doing right now? Is Nikki with you?"

"She's with John tonight." Brie replied. "I'm here in my hotel room with Bryan."

"How far are you from the soup place downtown?" Phil raised his eyebrow at AJ's conversation with Brie.

"I'm not sure." Brie answered. "I think I'm about five minutes or so from it."

"Let's meet there, and bring Bryan. We can all have some Italian Wedding soup."

"That sounds great, AJ."

"What hotel are you staying in? We'll come and get you." Phil mouthed 'We will?' after AJ spoke.

"We're right next to the arena. It's the larger hotel with the parking lot. We can meet you downstairs if you like."

"Sounds great. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Can't wait." AJ ended the call, and turned around to see Phil glaring daggers into her.

"What?" she said innocently. "You said I should make amends, right? That's what I'm doing."

"Right now, though?" Phil asked. "This couldn't wait?"

"Oh, come on, Phil. You make it seem like you don't want to go."

"Good, because I don't." AJ huffed.

"Well, you're going. I can't go by myself. I'd be a third wheel."

"Bryan's only going because you told Brie to bring him."

"Well, Brie couldn't leave him there by himself, Babe. He'll get lonely and stuff." AJ was beginning to believe she would not win the argument.

"They're married, April. They see each other every day. Bryan would have been fine with Brie meeting you for soup tonight." Phil paused for a moment. "Yeah, about that…"

"I couldn't think of anything else, Phil." AJ replied with a defeated look on her face. Phil hated seeing her upset, so he tried to console her.

"Well," He started. "You're doing a good thing. That's good enough, I guess. I'll go." AJ brightened up almost instantly.

"Yay!" AJ yelped. "Get dressed. We're leaving now."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

><p>In their room, Brie and Daniel Bryan were getting prepared for their night with AJ and Phil. Daniel was sitting on the couch lacing up his boots while Brie was in the bathroom brushing her hair.<p>

"You know, Brie." Daniel began. "I think it's nice of April to invite us out tonight. I never thought she liked you much."

"Well," Brie said as she continued to brush her hair. "She had every right to be upset with me. I mean, even though I was just practicing my character, I wasn't the nicest person to her. I'm just glad we're on better terms now. I really do appreciate her work."

Even after marrying her and seeing who she really was, Daniel could not help but be amazed at how different Brie was from her sister, Nikki. While her sister sought after fame and fortune when the day ended (much like her character on screen), Brie looked to be nice to everyone and make sure everyone was in a good mood around her. Brie caught Daniel staring at her and smiled.

"What do you think?" Brie asked as she twirled so Daniel could see her at all angles. She was wearing a pair of blue jean capris, a black blouse, and a pair of black sneakers. She decided to wear her hair down.

"Beautiful." Daniel said as he pulled Brie close and kissed her. She smiled.

"Let's go meet April." She said to him. "They should be down there waiting on us by now." They both headed for the door. Daniel opened it to let Brie out.

"After you." He said, making Brie giggle before she walked out.


	2. Ground Zero

The quaint little place was full for the time of night. However, it was Cesaro's favorite place to have dinner when he was visiting New York City, and he made it his duty to visit at least once every time he was in town. People were having various teas, soups, and salads at the tables around him, and he seemed to be waiting for someone. He had been waiting for quite some time, and the mug of tea he bought while he was waiting was getting cold. The waitress stopped by his table again to see if he wanted to order something from the menu.

"No, thank you." Cesaro said. He then stood up from his chair and put on his most charming smile. "I don't want to hold up a table. I'll have a seat outside if possible." The waitress smiled at him.

"Not a problem, Mister Castagnoli." She said. "Choose any table you like. I'll be by to check on you momentarily." Cesaro nodded, and after the waitress left he began to watch the cars and people pass him by on the street nearest to him. After a few moments, the waitress stopped by his table.

"Would you like some more tea, Mister Castagnoli?" she asked. Cesaro nodded.

"Please." He replied. "Also, if you don't mind, call me Claudio."

"Okay, Claudio. I'll get your tea to you right away." She walked back inside the building to retrieve the tea. Claudio stood up to readjust his shirt, then sat back down and continued watching the world go by in front of him for several minutes without noticing the waitress sit the cup of warm tea on the table. He then felt a heavy hand slap the back of his head. He was pulled from his mind back to reality, and it angered him almost instantly.

"What the f-" Before he could finish, he turned to see a tall, toned man grinning at him. Cesaro's expression changed from angry to relieved, though the sting from the hit was still existent. "Why'd you hit me, Orton?"

"You were daydreaming, Chrome Dome!" The man identified as Randy Orton replied. "I tried to ask you if anyone was sitting here with you. I tapped your shoulder and everything. I didn't know what else to do, so I slapped you. I thought about punching you, but that would've caused a scene." Cesaro nodded.

"Fair enough." He said before sitting back down, still rubbing the back of his head. "That still hurt, though." Randy shook his head.

"Whatever man. Is anybody sitting with ya?" Cesaro shook his head reluctantly. "I'll sit with you then, unless you're waiting on somebody." Cesaro lowered his head.

"Feel free." Cesaro said. "He won't show up." Randy raised an eyebrow as he wondered who Cesaro was talking about.

"Yet you're still here waiting? That don't make sense, man."

"I know that. Still, I get my hopes up." Randy rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You're one weird dude, Chrome Dome."

"I know. I hear it all the time." Randy felt a sting in Cesaro's response.

"Whoa. I'm only joking with you, man. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Don't worry about it." Randy shrugged then looked around to find their waitress. Cesaro eyed him for a brief moment before turning his attention to the full cup of tea.

"If I didn't notice the waitress come by," he thought to himself. "Then I must have been thinking far too hard." Cesaro then heard Randy call out to him.

"Yo!" Cesaro jumped slightly making Randy shake his head. "What's up with you, man? Who the hell are you waitin' on that has you so damn distracted?"

"Just a friend of mine." Randy took Cesaro's response as a hint that Cesaro did not want Randy to know who he was waiting for.

"Alright, man." Randy said. "I can take a hint. He must be one hell of a friend."

"I'm starting to think otherwise. Tonight will be the third time he stood me up."

"Well, hell." Randy sat up in his chair. "I'm here now, so don't worry about that other dude, whoever he is. Now, drink your cold ass tea." As soon as Randy spoke, the waitress arrived with the pastrami sandwich he ordered while Cesaro was distracted earlier. "Just in time!"

"Hope you enjoy it." The waitress said before looking to Cesaro. "Did your tea get cold on you? I can reheat it if you want." Cesaro shook his head.

"No, thank you." Cesaro replied. "It's fine. I'll have it the way it is now." The woman nodded then walked away to tend to the other customers.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" AJ said as she looked at the small shop filled with people. "This place is busy for this time of night."<p>

"We can go somewhere else." Brie suggested. "There's a bistro about a block down the road from here. It's open for another couple of hours." AJ narrowed her eyes as she looked back at the building.

"Yeah." Phil said. "Let's just go there. We won't have to dropkick anyone for seats."

"No." AJ blurted out, making the other three look at her. "We are going in here to get soup and tea and that's final." She then looked to the side of the building and saw tables outside. "Look. There are some seats. We can sit there." AJ walked inside and left Phil, Daniel, and Brie outside.

"Is she always like that?" Brie asked Phil.

"Yup." He replied as he shook his head. "Just do what she says and everything will be fine." Brie and Daniel look at each other.

"Well," Brie started. "I do want some of the tomato veggie soup I see on the picture in the window."

"That does look good." Daniel added.

"Come on then." Phil said while he was headed inside. "I'm not getting in trouble for keeping April waiting too long." The three followed their smaller friend inside of the crowded bistro. Brie began looking for AJ in the crowd and found her sitting at a table in the outside seating areas. She pointed her out to Daniel and Phil.

"There she is." Brie said. "Right over there." The three of them walked over to sit down.

"Nice of you to finally join me." AJ popped at them. "I was beginning to think you all ditched me."

"Yeah okay, Babe." Phil said before sitting down next to her. "Did ya order yet?"

"Nope. I did get a glass of water, though. The girl said she'd be back to get your drinks and take our orders."

* * *

><p>Randy looked up from eating his sandwich to notice Cesaro not eating his food.<p>

"You eating or are you going to let that get cold, too?" Randy asked him. Cesaro tilted his soup bowl to show Randy it was empty, and Cesaro raised his eyebrows. "Damn. What the hell did you have?"

"I had the Italian Wedding Soup." Cesaro replied simply. "It's great."

"I'll try some next time." Cesaro grew a sense of confusion.

"Next time?" Randy put on one of his smirks.

"You're weird, Chrome Dome, but you're good company. Yeah, I'd come here with ya next time we're here in town." Cesaro wanted to grin, but instead decided to use his television personality to reply.

"You're more than welcome." Cesaro said. "I would want to hang with me, too, if I were you." Randy did exactly what he thought he would- Randy laughed.

"Ya got jokes, huh?" Cesaro shrugged his shoulders, a smug grin on his face.

"I guess I do. You care to retort?" Randy laughed.

"I got nothing, man. Just wait, though. I'm gonna be ready for your ass next time!"

"Alright, Randy. If you say so." Cesaro stood up and grabbed the receipt left by the waitress. "I'll pay this time."

"Thanks man." Randy said before standing up. "I got the next one." The two men walked up to the register.

"I gotta run, Tony." Randy said before handing Cesaro a piece of paper. "Hit my cell when ya get a chance." Cesaro smiled as he paid the cashier.

"Will do, Randy." He said. "Get to your room safe." Randy waved before heading outside.

"Thank you, Claudio." The woman said as she put the money in the register. "Was that who you were waiting on?"

"No, Annette." Cesaro replied. "He is a co-worker. He happened to be stopping in and decided to sit with me for whatever reason." Annette nodded.

"Gotcha. Well, maybe he likes you, Claudio." Cesaro laughed at her.

"I'm not looking for him to like me, Annette. It was pretty nice of him to keep me company. He had never really said much to me before, though, so it came as a surprise."

* * *

><p>Paige called AJ again to make sure she was alright, but she didn't answer. The Diva decided to go to her hotel and check on her. She walked in the hotel and was met by the receptionist.<p>

"Hi." Paige greeted with her thickened British accent. "I'm looking for April Brooks. Would you be able to contact her room for me?"

"She actually isn't in." The receptionist told Paige. "She and the man she is staying with stepped out some time ago."

"That must be Phil." She said to himself. She then smiled at the man and asked if he knew where they went.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Alright. I'll try and call her again. Thank you." Paige turned around to walk back out of the hotel and continue looking for AJ. Her phone then began ringing. She pulled it out to see that it was AJ calling.

"AJ!" Paige answered. "I've been trying to call you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, pasty bitch." The little latina replied. "I'm okay. I'm out having a late dinner at the bistro on 19th. You should come. We have one more seat at our table. It's me, Phil, Brie, and Bryan." Paige doubled back.

"Brie? As in, Brie Bella? I thought you hated the Bellas."

"I know, Saray-Ray. Brie isn't that bad, though. I think Bryan's rubbing off on her, but she has been nice to me and I wanted to try to return the favor." Paige blinked once.

"Phil suckered into inviting her out." She said, her British accent thicker than initially. "Didn't he?"

"Yes and no."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm leaving your hotel now."

"Alright. I'll order for you. Pastrami on Rye, extra cheese?"

"You know me like a headless teddy bear." Paige said playfully. "Why are we not dating?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with you having a snatch."

"They do make strap-ons, you know."

"Find a good one and I'll divorce Phil and take you as my husband."

"Wonderful. I'll order one tomorrow." Paige heard AJ laughing on the other line.

"Whatever. Hurry up!" AJ ended the call, leaving Paige to continue to her car so she could meet with AJ and the others.

* * *

><p>"Saraya?" Phil asked AJ, referencing the call she had just ended.<p>

"Yup. She's coming to fill the empty seat next to me." Daniel Bryan smiled.

"It'll be good to see her again." He said. Brie frowned a bit.

"She doesn't care for me too much." Brie explained. "Will it be okay for me and Bryan to be here?"

"Of course it will." Phil said. "Saraya is nicer than people think she is. Just wait until she gets here."

"He's right." AJ agreed. "She's funny, too. I wish Celeste could be here, too. Now that would be a great time, Brie!" AJ stood from her seat. "I have to go the little demon's room. I shall return."

AJ worked her way through the crowd of people to head towards the bathroom. Before she opened the door, however, she heard a man scream. Almost instantly after that moment, a gargantuan booming sound filled the air, followed by a larger force that knocked AJ backwards into the bathroom with such force that the door had broken down on impact and knocked her nearly unconscious. AJ heard the crowded bistro filled with chaotic screams, and used what energy she had left to try to crawl out of the bathroom. The impact from the blast proved to be too much for her, however, and she fell back to the ground on her stomach. As she drifted into unconsciousness, AJ felt someone lift her and carry her somewhere, but her senses were too weak to use. Her eyes shut completely, and the commotion ceased.


	3. Healing

**A/N:** I just noticed that I haven't greeted you all, my readers and fellow writers! This is my first Wrestling Fic, so criticism is great! I'm doing the best I can with everyone's personalities, so forgive me if I get someone wrong or they do something out-of-character. I think I have AJ down aside from her being nice to Brie Bella. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. I'll be working to update as frequently as possible.

The life crept back into AJ's body like a gentle ocean wave. She gently opened her eyes; they were still sore from the exposure to the blast. As they adjusted to the light, she began to scan the area as an attempt to recognize her surroundings. Her hearing began to return as her vision cleared, and she noticed a stand next to the bed in which she laid. It became clear to her that she was in a hospital room. The stand next to her was an IV stand, and there was a large heart rate monitor behind it. She moved to turn her head slightly to see the open walkway with doctors and nurses walking by her room every so often. She was then able to set up and turn her head in the other direction to see a familiar woman seemingly sleeping in the visitor chair. After looking closer, AJ recognized her, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Saraya…" She said, her voice still weak but audible enough for Paige to hear her. Paige looked over to see AJ looking at her, and she nearly leapt out of the chair.

"AJ!" she shouted, making AJ wince. "Oh, sorry. I forgot about your hearing. I'm just glad you're awake."

"Don't worry about it, my Casper-looking crumpet." AJ said, making Paige laugh.

"You still got your wicked humor spikes, though." Another woman walked in holding two cups of coffee. AJ's face lit up when she saw her.

"Kaity." AJ reached her arms out as Celeste "Kaitlyn" Bonin walked over and hugged her with the coffee still in her hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Celeste said she let go of AJ and handed her one of the cups. "I flew in the minute I heard about what happened." Something about what Celeste said made AJ slightly nervous.

"What happened?" she asked. "Why am I here?"

"AJ." Paige began. "There was an explosion at the bistro you were in. I was driving about a mile down the road when I heard it and saw people racing out. I called 911 immediately."

"What? Is everyone okay?" Her question made Paige and Celeste give each other a worried look. Before they could answer, the three girls were then joined by the doctor in charge of AJ, Triple H and Stephanie, and two male detectives.

"Misses Brooks." The doctor called out. "Good to see you awake."

"We were worried about you, April." Triple H added. AJ grew worried.

"Where's Phil?" she asked.

"Phil's fine, AJ." Paige replied. "He's asleep in the lobby. I told him to go out and get some fresh air. He was in here the entire time after they released him. PJ is out in the lobby, too." A feeling of relief swept over AJ, though the feeling was brief as she began to worry about her other two guests.

"Brie and Bryan." She said. "Are they okay?" The room fell silent, making her worry more than she already did. Finally, the taller detective decided to speak.

"Bryan Danielson is deceased, April." He said, bringing AJ to the edge of tears. "From what we saw at the scene, he used his body to shield his wife, Brianna Danielson, from the debris. They were both struck by one of the metal tables. However, Bryan was the one to take the force of the impact to his head. He was announced dead at the scene. Brianna was unharmed."

AJ could not believe what she heard. She immediately began to lament Daniel Bryan's passing and could not even begin to imagine Brie's reaction. Stephanie handed AJ a tissue.

"We released the information two days ago and held a ceremony in his honor yesterday." Stephanie told AJ. "I still can't believe it myself. Everyone is still in mourning." As her tears stopped, AJ began to wonder.

"How long was I asleep?"

"You were out for six days." The doctor told her.

"Six days?"

"Yes. Remarkably, the only injuries you sustained were a bruised wrist and a small gash on the back of your head. How are you feeling?"

"Physically, I feel fine." The doctor then proceeded to carefully remove the IV from her arm.

"I'm glad to hear it. We will go ahead and run a few checks and tests then we will clear you for release, Misses Brooks."

"Thank you." AJ tried for a smile, though she knew it was for naught. The shorter detective then stepped up to the bed.

"Miss Bevis, Misses Bonin." He said. "May I kindly ask you two to step out for a moment?" The women nodded then hugged AJ before heading to the lobby to talk with Phil. The doctor stepped out to begin the testing, and the detective closed the door behind him.

"Miss Brooks. I'm Detective Ross." The shorter man said before pointing to his taller counterpart. "This is Detective Hunter. We have a few questions for you regarding the incident last week." AJ furrowed her brows.

"I can't remember anything." AJ told them. "Honest. I didn't even remember how I got here. Saraya told me what she knew about it a few minutes ago."

"What did she tell you?" Hunter asked.

"Just that there was a big explosion at the place I was eating and that she was the one who called 911. Why?"

"Well, we believe there may have been foul play." Ross told her. "We've been questioning the survivors to see if it was a possible homicide attempt. If that is ruled out, then we have to look into acts of terrorism."

"How many casualties were there?" AJ asked.

"A total of twelve fatalities, and ten additional people were injured."

"Claudio is in the room next to you." Stephanie added. "The doctors say he suffered a concussion and a broken collarbone." AJ blinked. She had not known Cesaro was eating at the same bistro as her. She took a mental note of the news.

"So just so we have this on record, Misses Brooks," Ross began as he pulled out a tape recorder. "You say you have no current recollection of the events that took place the night of the explosion?"

"That's correct." AJ replied.

"We understand that you have suffered mild head trauma that could be the cause of your memory loss. Correct?"

"That's correct."

"Will you contact us with any information about the incident should it return to your memory?"

"Yes I will." With that response, Ross stopped the tape recorder and put it back in the suitcase he was carrying.

"Thank you, Misses Brooks. We will be in touch." AJ nodded as both of the men left the room.

"April." Triple H began. "If you need time off to recover, take as much time as you need." AJ violently shook her head, though she ceased as a brief shot of pain hit her forehead.

"If the doctor says I'm clear," she started. "Then I'm going to wrestle. As tough as this is, I have to get back out there. It won't do me any good sitting around grieving. Bryan would say the same thing if the role was reversed, and so would the rest of the roster. I know it."

Stephanie took a deep breath. As she looked at AJ, she commended her courage and dedication as she knew that this would devastate the average person. Though, even with the amount of determination AJ possessed, Stephanie could not help but worry for her safety.

"I admire your dedication to the company and to the fans, AJ." Stephanie started. "However, I don't think it's wise for you to return so quickly after being hospitalized for a week." AJ sat up completely, her strength returning to her rather quickly.

"Stephanie, I want to thank both of you for being here supporting me, but I also have millions of other people to thank for their support. What better way than to give them what they want, and that's me on their screens, right? My fans love me as much as I love them, and they deserve to know that I'm okay and still the little fighter I've always been." Triple H and Stephanie looked at each other before looking back at AJ.

"Alright, April." Triple H said. "We will allow you back in the ring only after we receive notice from your doctor that you are medically cleared to return." AJ smiled.

"Fair enough, Boss Man." The large man leaned over to hug AJ before stepping out, and Stephanie followed suit. The two met AJ's doctor just as they stepped out.

"We were just talking about AJ's return to the ring." Triple H told him. The doctor blinked once before looking at AJ.

"Well," he started. "She is medically cleared as of right now. However, with all that's happened I personally don't recommend that."

"It's alright." AJ chimed in. "I will be fine. I can't let all of that keep me down." The doctor nodded.

"Very well then. As I said she is medically cleared. I will just need her signature as well as yours, Mister Levesque, on a few documents. You will then be free to leave, Misses Brooks."

"Thank you." AJ said.

"Thanks, Doctor." Triple H added as he shook the doctor's hand.

* * *

><p>Celeste and PJ, Paige, and Phil (now awake) were joined by a smiling Triple H and Stephanie. As AJ emerged from behind them wearing a red tank top and dark denim jeans that Paige had gotten her, she was greeted with a loving embrace from her husband.<p>

"I was so fucking worried about you, April!" Phil all but shouted as he held his petite wife.

"I'm okay, Phil." AJ said to him as his hug loosened. "I promise." AJ then saw the healing cut above Phil's eye. "Looks like someone snuck one on you there." She touched the wound, and Phil winced slightly.

"Hey, hey." Phil harped. "It's still a little sore."

"Sorry." AJ said moments before prodding the scar again, causing Phil to suck air in through his teeth.

"You're lucky I love you." PJ looked at Triple H.

"Is she free to go?" he asked.

"The doctor just released her." Triple H replied. "She's free to leave now."

"That's great." AJ turned to face her bosses.

"Thank you for being here." AJ said as she hugged them both.

"Anytime, April." Stephanie said. "We have a flight to catch. Are you sure this is what you want?" AJ nodded. "Alright. We'll see you tomorrow then." The couple left AJ and her friends by themselves.

"You ready to leave?" Phil asked her.

"Not yet." She replied. "I want to talk with someone here. I won't be long."

* * *

><p>Cesaro laid in the hospital bed motionless not because he could not move, but more because he did not want to. Hooked up to the heart rate monitor, he stared up at the ceiling in what seemed like a daze. His head and chest were bandaged, and it still hurt for him to breathe deep. Cesaro took a breath, then felt a presence in the doorway. He turned his head slightly to see AJ staring at him.<p>

"April." Cesaro said. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that same question, Claudio." She replied as she went to sit by his bed. "I had no clue you were at the bistro when all this happened. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit banged up." Cesaro hissed in pain as he took in an involuntarily deep breath. "They said I got a concussion and a fractured collarbone. Hairline fracture, though."

"Ah okay." AJ then shut her eyes. "I know we don't talk much, Claudio, but I'm glad you made it out alive and barely hurt." She went to hug him, but remembered his fracture and decided to hug him around his waist. AJ then felt Cesaro twitch. "You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Cesaro laughed lightly.

"No, AJ. Don't tell anyone, but I'm a little ticklish on my sides." AJ could not help but laugh a little.

"Now that's funny." She said. "I would have never thought you, of all people, were ticklish. Don't worry, though. Your secret is safe with me. Were you with someone at the bistro?" Cesaro shut his eyes slowly.

"I was initially waiting for someone, but Randy showed up and sat with me."

"Randy?" AJ was genuinely surprised. "As in, Orton?"

"Yes."

"Is he okay?"

"He left before the explosion happened. We finished eating and I was at the register paying when it happened."

"Wow. Randy Orton liked the bistro, too. Who'da thought." AJ then pulled her phone out of her pocket and grabbed Cesaro's phone off of the small counter sitting on the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Cesaro asked.

"I'm putting my number in your phone," AJ said. "…and dialing it so I have yours so you can call or text me whenever you want to. Would it be okay if I visit you?"

"You want to visit me? Why?"

"Well, I want to talk with you. You seem pretty nice and you have a pretty smile, even though you look super mean sometimes." Cesaro laughed.

"Thank you, AJ." He said. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Claudio. I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing. Feel free to text me whenever you want to." Cesaro smiled and waved his good arm to say farewell. AJ turned around to head back to the lobby, leaving the man to his musings.

Cesaro had begun thinking about Randy the moment AJ mentioned him. He could not figure out why Randy decided to sit with him, though his company was welcomed. He ruled out the taller man being attracted to him immediately due to the fact he knew Randy was married with a wonderful family, and he hated to think that Randy simply say with him because he thought Cesaro was lonely. Whatever the reason, Cesaro was grateful. He felt himself drifting to sleep and decided to shut his eyes and welcome the slumber.

* * *

><p>After hearing of Daniel Bryan's passing, Brie decided to take a leave of absence from the WWE to figure out whether or not she wanted to continue in the business without her husband. Her home was filled with flowers and cards of encouragement from people sending their condolences, and Brie spent most of her time after the funeral staring at all of the gifts and mourning her fallen husband. She had gotten many text messages from co-workers trying to check on her, but she had not responded to any of them. That morning, she received a message from AJ. She was reluctant to answer, but ultimately decided to call her. The phone rang twice.<p>

"Good morning, Brie." AJ greeted. "I just wanted to call you and see how you were doing."

"I'm doing alright, April." Brie answered. "I'm still in shock, I guess."

"I heard about Bryan. I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need anything, I'll be here." Brie nearly broke down again as she listened to AJ.

"Thank you." Brie paused for a moment. "How are you feeling? You sound well."

"I'm alright. Just a few bumps and knocks. Nothing too big. I'm headed back to the ring tonight. I'll probably be facing Nikki. Has she called you?" Brie nodded instinctively.

"She did. She even showed up at the funeral to support me."

"Really? I guess she isn't as bad as I thought she was."

"Well, she has her moments when she lets her character get in the way, but she is a good person."

"I'll Bo-lieve it when I can finally see Cena." Brie chuckled at AJ's remark.

"Nice to know you haven't lost your sense of humor." She responded. "Though, AJ. You don't think it's a little too soon to be heading back to work after all this?"

"Everyone's telling me the same thing, Brie, but I feel great. I actually just left the gym with Phil."

"How's Phil?" Brie asked. "Is he alright?"

"He's got a super hot scar on his left eye now. As far as I know, nothing else is broken."

"Glad to hear that. Tell him I said hello."

"I sure will. Brie, did you know that Claudio and Randy were in the bar, too?"

"I found out two days after the incident. That's when they told me that you were in a coma. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. There was just so much going on and I couldn't tear myself away."

"It's alright, Brie. I understand. Just make sure you visit Claudio, though. He was in there as long as I was and, from the looks of it, I was the only one to visit him."

"That's awful. Well, I'll stop by and see him when I get a chance to break away from all this."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Well, I'll let you go. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on. I'll be in touch."

"Okay, Brie. When are you coming back?" It was a hard question to which Brie still had no answer.

"I honestly don't know if I'm coming back, AJ." She finally said. "I'm not sure how I'm going to be with Bryan gone."

"Well, like I said, if you need me just call me. I'll try my best."

"Thanks, AJ. I'll talk with you later. Bye."

"Bye, Brie. Take care." Brie ended the call and laid her phone on the bed. She then walked to the closet that still had Daniel Bryan's things in it, opened it, and stared at the clothes and shoes inside as if mentally fighting the memories they brought back to her. She shut her eyes before closing the closet.


	4. A Fall Unwritten

**A/N: This one's a little long, but things begin to pick up here. I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading.**

It was just shy of three hours away from the live taping of Raw, and the locker rooms were beginning to fill with the Superstars and Divas attending. The atmosphere was different and had been since Daniel Bryan's death. One of the superstars who seemed to be the most affected was Dolph, who saw Daniel as a leader for those who did not quite fit the archetype of the stars made by the company. When he heard the news, he immediately called Brie to check on her and even offered to help with the funeral. He ultimately decided to get back in the ring because he felt that it would be what Daniel would have done. As he was lacing up his boots for the event, the locker room cleared out. Dolph looked up to see Cena standing next to him. John reached his hand out to Dolph for a handshake, and Dolph shook it.

"What's going on, John?" Dolph asked as John and he broke the shake.

"Just wanted to check on you, Nick." John answered. "I know you took all this stuff pretty hard."

"I'm good, man. We got a show to put on and I need to play my part."

"Alright. If you need anything, just let me know. I'll help you out." Dolph nodded.

"Thanks, John." He said. "I'll see you out there tonight."

"You got it." John left Dolph in the locker room to finish getting ready for the night. Dolph thought to himself for a moment as it began to fill up with the Superstars. He was then greeted by former NXT native Sami Zayn, whom would work his first match that night since being called up to the main roster. He befriended Dolph sometime before then and had since been keeping in touch with him frequently. He was dressed in his wrestling attire and ready for his match far ahead of schedule.

"Hey there, Nick." Sami said. "What did John want? Everything blow over smooth?"

"Yeah." Dolph replied. "He just wanted to run back through some things for tonight."

"Cool. Man, you must be just as stoked as I am about tonight, huh? It's a big night for both of us!" Dolph forced a smile. He did not want to think too hard on the event, but he knew how he was during his debut years ago decided to humor Sami's excitement.

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome." He had to admit, it did feel euphoric to be a part of such an important story arch in the WWE. However, he still had not shaken the fall of his leader off of his mind.

"Oh yeah." Sami stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go walk around a bit. I'll catch you later, Nick." Dolph waves as Sami leaves then goes back to getting himself ready for the night.

* * *

><p>In the women's locker room, there had already been talk amongst the women concerning when Brie and AJ would be returning.<p>

"There's no telling when Brie will be back." Nikki explained after being questioned by Summer Rae. "She needs time to recover from this, so it won't be anytime soon."

"I hope she gets well soon." Summer said. Naomi was next to speak up.

"Right." She added. "She's pretty cool. It really sucks about Bryan. I still miss him."

"We all do." Natalya said as she continued to fix her hair. "We just need to make sure that we are there for Brie when she comes back. She's going to need it."

"She'll be fine." Nikki told them, slightly annoyed by the sympathy felt by the girls for her sister. "She's strong. She can pull through this. She'll just need an opponent when she comes back, so be ready."

"AJ will be back by the time Brie comes back." Naomi said. "They'll probably put those two in a storyline because of what happened to them."

"Please!" Nikki snapped back, making Naomi furrow her brows. "She is still in a coma. There's no way she's coming back here before my sister. They're gonna try and force me and Brie against each other again."

"You sound pretty confident in that, Nikki." Summer retorted with slight agitation.

"They always do that when one of us is out for a while. Why wouldn't they do it this time?"

"Well, there are more of us now than there was when you got hurt and had to stay out. Creative has more options now." Nikki sucked air through her teeth.

"Options? Please don't swear around me." A collection of "wow"s and "really"s filled the air. Nikki's comment agitated all the Divas except Paige whom was sitting in her chair shaking her head as she updated her Twitter account, and Lana whom had been sitting in the corner of the room fully dressed since she arrived even though she was not scheduled to be at the show. Paige quickly decided that bickering amongst the women was becoming too much to bare. She looked up from her phone.

"Hey!" She shouted in thick British accentuation before laying standing up and laying her phone down in the chair. "Brie and AJ are going through a helluva time, and all you hens can do is tip about like chuffed wankers while shouting and yelling for some mishmash Nikki happened to puff out!" All the girls quieted (mainly to decipher what Paige said to them) except for Nikki, who stepped from behind Summer Rae to meet Paige face to face.

"I don't know who you think you're yelling at," Nikki started. "But you'd better learn your place, little girl. You're only here because I allow you to stay here." Paige blinked once. Before she could respond, she felt a tap on her back. She turned around quickly to find AJ dressed in her wrestling gear smiling at her with a folder in her hand. All the girls were ready to greet AJ with warm greetings until she held her hand up to stop them. Paige stepped aside so AJ could walk up to Nikki and face her.

"Hello, Barbie." She said with a smile on her face. Nikki wore a confused look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Well, Honeydew Bella, last I checked my bank account, I get deposits from this place. I'm not a shareholder or part of the business side, so chances are…" AJ paused for a brief moment. "…I work here. Go figure." Lana looked up to pay closer attention to the tiny Diva.

"You know what I meant, Madame Punk. Why the hell are you back so soon?"

"A girl's gotta make a living, you know. My pockets aren't as long or as ample as your boyfriend-who-doesn't-want-to-marry-you's back pockets, so I have to be here to make my bank account go Boom-Boom when I need it to." AJ smirked at Nikki's angering face. "Don't worry, Honeydew. I only came in to let you know that Creative scheduled us to have a match tonight on Raw." AJ pressed the folder against Nikki's chest causing her to wince slightly. "Didn't you read the script?" With that, AJ walked out of the locker room with all eyes on her. Lana stood up and walked over to Nikki and looked into her eyes.

"You chose your fight wisely." She said simply before walking out of the room. Paige ran out of the room to follow AJ. She clearly heard Lana's heels behind her, but decided to continue her pursuit of AJ. She finally caught up to her.

"April!" she shouted as she worked briefly to catch her breath. AJ stopped and turned to face her.

"Saray-Ray!" she said. "Didn't think you'd see me so soon, huh?"

"No. In fact, I expected you to be out for at least six months!"

"Well, what did you think I meant when I told Paul and Stephanie that I'd 'see them tomorrow' yesterday?"

"A business meeting, or that they would visit you to talk about legal stuff. I don't know!" Paige took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you sure you're going to be okay out there against Nikki tonight?" AJ grinned.

"I'll be fine. Nikki is not a threat to me because of how John feels about her mean-girl antics. She knows if she tries something stupid, he'll be in her boobage about it." Paige furrowed her brow.

"Don't you mean 'In her _head_ about it', AJ?"

"In Nikki's case, I mean 'boobage'. I can only assume that's where her brain is." Paige stifled a laugh, and reached out to hug her friend. As she did, AJ noticed Nikki about to storm past them.

"I'm glad you're alright." Paige said to AJ. "I can't wait to finally get in the ring with you again." AJ then heard Nikki say something faintly.

"Who does this bitch think she is, talking to me like that?" she heard her say. "Just wait until I tell Stephanie about this!" AJ turned around with haste.

"What did you just say?" she harped. Nikki stopped, turned around, and headed back to face the smaller woman.

"If I had something to say…" Nikki started. "…I would have said it to your face." She then narrowed her eyes. "I'll see you in the ring tonight." Nikki went back to stomping towards Triple H and Stephanie's office. Paige looked at AJ with confusion in her eyes.

"What was that about?" Paige asked. AJ looked at her friend.

"You seriously didn't hear her?" AJ replied.

"AJ. She didn't say anything. She literally just stomped past us. That's all."

"I heard her…" AJ stopped herself, then smiled. "Never mind, Ray-Ray. I'll just be in the lounge area." AJ then walked off, leaving Paige confused as to what had happened just then.

* * *

><p>"Will you calm down?" John said to his girlfriend, Nikki. She huffed.<p>

"Are you serious? You're expecting me to calm down after what she said to me? She had no right to talk to me like that, John."

"If you go to their office like this, you're gonna say something stupid and get yourself into trouble." Nikki shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "I'm only trying to calm you down before you get yourself suspended or something worse." John pulled Nikki closer to him.

"Alright, alright. I won't talk to them about it until after our match. I'm supposed to win, so I guess that will make me feel better." Nikki stepped in even closer to John so that she was close enough to fill his heart beat. She trailed a finger down his covered chest. "Know what else would make me feel better?" John grabbed her hand gently as it began to fall lower down his abdomen.

"After your match, baby." He said to her. Nikki quickly got upset once again.

"You always say that, John!" She snatched her hand away from him. "It's like I disgust you or something!" John frowned.

"It's not like that, Nikki. I-"

"Stop, John!" Nikki halted him. "Just don't. I can't do this with you right now!" Nikki stormed out of John's locker room. John began thinking about trying to calm her down again, but ultimately shook his head and decided she was beyond his reach and chose to let her leave the room. John pulled his phone out and started up a text.

"_I hope you're doing okay._" It read. "_Get well soon. Talk to you later._" John sent the text and went back to reading over his lines for the event.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later at the hotel room AJ and Phil were staying in. Raw was about to begin, and Celeste and PJ joined Phil in the room to watch the event and see AJ's first match since her return.<p>

"I still can't believe you let her talk you into letting her get back in the ring, man." PJ said to Phil.

"She wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. All I can do is watch and make sure she doesn't get hurt in there."

"You know her well enough to know that she wasn't going to stay gone for long, PJ." Celeste said to her husband. The WWE fanfare began to play on the television, and Celeste shushed both men as she watched attentively. Phil and PJ look at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

><p>Dolph's music played loud, and the crowd immediately roared with momentous cheers as the babyface stepped out on stage. He posed for the many fans in attendance before walking down the ramp, slapping the hands of the fans as we walked down to the ring. He hopped into the ring over the ropes and signaled for a microphone. After receiving it, he stood in the middle of the ring seemingly receiving all of the cheers and love from the fans. Dolph then lifted the microphone to his face to speak and the cheers died down.<p>

"The love and support I get from all of you never quits amazing me." He said, making the crowd cheer him louder. "Thank you. Now, as much as I love hearing you all cheer for me, I'm not out here to pull you all's strings. I came out here for a different purpose." The crowd quieted. "I came out here… to issue a challenge. I want to challenge…" Ziggler paused for a moment to pull the audience into the story he was working to sell. "…John Cena." With that, the crowd went wild with a mixture of cheers and jeers. "I want to challenge Cena for the WWE Championship!" As if on cue, The Authority's theme music began to play, and the group of Triple H, Stephanie, Seth Rollins, and Kane walked out onto the stage, down the ramp, and into to the ring. Stephanie, with a microphone in hand, was the first to speak after the music stopped playing.

"Dolph… Ziggler." She started, the jeers growing thicker by the moment as she played her menacing character. "The man who beat Seth Rollins last week on Smackdown. The man with the power to captivate crowds night in, night out, simply by not… giving up." Stephanie paused to listen to the crowd's response to her comments. "You've definitely come a long way from where you were, Dolph. However, you don't have the ability to just challenge whoever you want, I mean. With all your accomplishments… and failures… many, many failures…taken into regard, there are still other ahead of you. One of them is…" Stephanie then pointed at Seth, who stood with a smirk on his face as his superior spoke of him. The audience jeered the man as the attention was brought to him. Stephanie then walked up to Dolph and closed in on him as if he could not hear her. "Seth…Rollins. So, just like everybody else, you're going to have to _earn_ that shot, Dolph." Dolph nodded then raised the microphone to retort.

"You know, Stephanie," he started. "It's funny you should say that since your "future" didn't necessarily _earn_ his Money-In-The-Bank briefcase almost a year ago." Seth frowned as the crowd rose with cheers in response to Dolph's comment. Dolph looked directly at Seth, and Seth signaled for the microphone. Stephanie handed hers to him.

"You know, that's pretty cute, Dolph." He said with a smirk on his face. "You can take jabs at me all you want. You can take jabs at Kane. You can whine and complain, but the fact still remains." Seth then held up this golden briefcase. "I still have this." The crowd showed their disdain with loud jeers. "And, as long as I have this contract, I'm the number one contender. So, like Stephanie said, you gotta wait in line, little man." Moments later, John Cena's music played and the crowd went crazy as the Massachusetts native walked down to the ring with the Championship belt on his shoulder and a microphone in his hand. He stepped in the ring and poised himself to speak.

"Dolph made a point here." He said looking at Triple H. "He's been working damned hard the entire time he's been with the WWE. You know it, I know it, Stephanie knows it, Seth knows it, Kane knows it, Mikey knows it, Daniel Bryan knew it, every Superstar and every Diva knows it!" John received a large pop from the crowd. "If anybody deserves a title shot, it's Dolph Ziggler!" The crowd cheered louder before Cena raised his hand. "However… Stephanie also made a good point. You gotta earn your title shot." John paused for a moment. "Triple H. Stephanie. I got a proposition for you. Since your man right now feels like he can beat anybody anywhere at any time, why don't we give him a challenge. Seth Rollins… versus Dolph Ziggler." The crowd began to cheer. "If Dolph loses… he is banned from ever competing for the WWE Title." Dolph looked at Cena with confusion, and Triple H looked at him with a smirk as the crowd began to jeer. Cena then raised a finger. "If…if Seth loses… then his Money-In-The-Bank Contract is voided and Dolph takes his place as number one contender at Summer Slam!" The audience went mad with excitement as Stephanie nodded with pleasure. Seth could be heard bad mouthing Cena through the madness as Triple H and Stephanie deliberated. Triple H then looked at Seth and reached his hand out for the microphone.

"Cena." He began as the crowd quieted. "…I think that sounds like a good idea." The audience cheered hysterically much to the chagrin of Seth Rollins. "You got your match, Cena! Seth Rollins and Dolph Ziggler for the number one contender spot tonight!" Triple H then handed Stephanie the microphone as they absorbed the crowd's response to the announcement.

"On one condition, John." Stephanie added. "…The match will be…inside a steel cage." Seth looked at Stephanie, and she returned the look. "We have faith that Seth will trample Dolph and put him in his place. We know he will get the job done."

* * *

><p>AJ looked at the monitor with amazement as the event transpired. She smiled as she listened to the arena rumble with cheers from the crowd. She began to feel that night would be a night of change. She pulled her phone out to text Cesaro.<p>

"_Seth versus Dolph for the #1 contender spot._" The text read. She sent it, and stood up. Nikki and her segment would be after the commercial break that was scheduled to be next, so AJ headed towards ramp area backstage. Her pocket vibrated, making her remember that she needed to leave her phone in her bag. She opened the phone, and saw Cesaro had responded to her text.

"_About time._" The text read. "_I was beginning to wonder when Nick was going to get a chance to shine. I got another message today._" AJ raised her eyebrows. She knew the message was from Brie.

"_That's awesome._" She typed out. "_Tell me all about it in a bit. I'm up next on stage._" She then closed her phone and put it in her bag. AJ then turned back around to head to the ramp area. She came across Randy backstage with his back turned to her. She stopped say hello, but before she could speak, she heard Randy speak up.

"Man, stuck back here again." She heard him say. "Why the fuck won't they just let me come back already!?" Randy turned around to see AJ staring at him.

"AJ!" Randy greeted. "I didn't know you were back already. How ya feeling?"

"I'm alright." AJ said. "How are you? Claudio told me you had just left when the bistro got blown to bits."

"The feds questioned me the entire time up until now. In fact, they still call me sometimes to check my story, I guess." AJ then decided to hug Randy after hearing him so upset about not being able to wrestle. Randy quickly raised his arms so AJ did not squeeze them. "You sure you're alright?"

"You'll be back out there soon." She said to him as she released the hug. "I know you said you're mad about that." Randy raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's not that big a deal." He said. "But I didn't say anything about that." AJ looked into his eyes.

"Just now, you did." AJ then looked down to the ground. "Didn't you?"

"Nope. Not a word. You're right, though. I just gotta be patient." Just then, the cameraman called for AJ to make her way to the ramp area.

"Well, that's my cue. Wish me luck."

"You got it, Power Pellet!" AJ laughed at the nickname Randy gave her before walking off to the ramp area to listen to Nikki speak to the audience. AJ had to admit that Nikki had gotten better, but she still could not stand to listen to the woman speak as her voice annoyed her infinitely. When her music finally played, she put on her game face, grabbed the microphone from the cameraman, and skipped onto the stage. She was welcomed with a full standing ovation, making it hard for her not to break character and cry in front of all of her fans. After absorbing the welcome for a brief moment, AJ held the microphone up to her face to speak.

"Look who's baaaack, Honeydew Bella?" AJ said, deciding to improvise rather than to stick with the script. She received a massive pop from the crowd. AJ put on her signature 'crazy chick' charm to further win the audience over and began walking slowly down to the ring. "I just wanted to thank you for keeping my baby company while Mommy was away for while. Mommy's back now, so if would be so kind as to…" AJ paused as she entered the ring underneath the ropes and moved to stand right in front of Nikki. "…Give my baby back to me, I won't have to use my motherly instincts and face you as a kidnapper." The crowd roared as AJ's face toughened. Nikki smirked.

"In case you hit your head too hard and don't remember," she started. "I beat you for this title. Just like all those other girls back there, you're gonna have to stand in line and wait your turn." Nikki held the title up in the air pompously, and the fans expressed their displeasure by loudly jeering. "So, go on back to wherever it is you came from back there and-" Before Nikki could finish, AJ broke the script again and slapped the microphone out of Nikki's hand. The crowd thoroughly enjoyed her response.

"I'm starting to think you forgot how this goes." AJ began pacing around. "Ya see, Honeydew, I don't disappear just because you beat me…" she paused for a moment. "…which you had to cheat to do, by the way. I am due a rematch, and I plan to exact that clause… at Summer Slam." The audience cheered while Nikki twisted her face in disgust. "But, since we're here, why don't we give the fans a bit of a show tonight?" With that, AJ threw the microphone over her shoulder and out of the ring, then slapped Nikki hard across the face and jumped on top of her pummeling her with punches as the bell rung for the match to start. Nikki managed to slip away, but AJ chased her to the corner of the ring. Nikki dodged a clothesline, causing AJ to miss but barely miss the turnbuckle. Nikki ricocheted off of the ropes and set up a clothesline of her own, but AJ ran and ducked under it to bounce off of the ropes and hit a head scissor takedown on Nikki. The woman staggered to the turnbuckle, angered beyond comparison.

Nikki knew what was to happen next. AJ was supposed to run towards her to hit the turnbuckle clothesline, and Nikki was supposed to fall so AJ could land a moonsault, a new move Creative added to AJ's move set that Nikki was meant to put over. However, Nikki allowed her personal feelings for the smaller Diva overtake her judgment. As AJ ran towards her, instead of staying where she was, Nikki quickly ran off the turnbuckle and delivered a strengthened clothesline to AJ. AJ was caught off guard by the move, as thus was not prepared to land properly. When Nikki's arm connected, AJ flipped over and landed on the back of her head before coming up to a seated position with a dazed look in her eyes. Instinctively knowing that they were still working a match, AJ immediately decided to allow Nikki to pin so that she could end the match. She feigned being knocked out by the attack and forcefully laid back down on the mat and, as if it were planned, Nikki covered her for the three-count and the victory. While the referee counted, however, AJ began feeling a pulsing headache that seemed to intensify with each slamming of the referee's hand on the mat. With her theme music now playing, Nikki stood up to celebrate her victory and AJ rolled over slowly to her knees and grasped her forehead with her right hand while bracing herself with her left. Nikki noticed AJ coming to and decided to play her character by attempting to attack her again. Though somehow, through all of the jeers from the crowd, AJ heard Nikki coming.

"Get the hell away from me!" AJ shouted as she held her hand out to stop Nikki from coming closer to her. The instant her words came from her mouth, she felt a painfully throbbing pulse in her head and the next thing she saw was Nikki violently pushed into the turnbuckle. The impact caused the woman to fall harshly on the mat gripping her back in pain, and the crowd cheered for AJ as they were unaware the events that conspired were not scripted. AJ looked at Nikki in horror as her theme music began to play and the audience grew louder. She ran her hand through her hair and slowly slid under the ropes and walked backwards up the ramp as the throbbing headache intensified. AJ let out a primal scream as her head was now seething. The audience, still oblivious of the fact that what was happening was real and not story canon, cheered louder for AJ as she nearly stumbled to the backstage area…


	5. Seeing the World Through New Eyes

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to figure out where to end this chapter. Anyhow, reviews, insight, and anything else you guys want to share is more than welcomed. I hope you're enjoying this so far! I sure am enjoying writing it.**

Triple H had already been waiting for AJ backstage along with three medics to check her head for any injuries. The man formally known as "The Game" did not happy.

"What happened out there?" He asked AJ calmly. AJ shut her eyes as the three people looked at the back of her head to check for damage.

"Paul, if I knew I would tell you." AJ replied. "I just don't know why Nikki hit me like that. It wasn't scripted, so I did what I thought was best and ended the match."

"Good call." Triple H looked at one of the medics. "Make sure she stays in her locker room the rest of the night." The medic nodded. "I need to be in the office when Nikki comes to see us. We are not tolerating that type of behavior. When Nikki comes back here, tell her Stephanie and I want to see her." Triple H left AJ and the medics behind to head to his office. AJ's head began to pulsate again, though this time it was not as painful. As the medics were asking her questions, she heard voices talking over them.

"How is your head feeling?" One of the male medics asked her. At the same time, she heard him say "I can't believe how fucking sexy AJ is! I wonder what I'm having for dinner today." She heard the female medic say "I have my phone bill to pay tonight and I'm stuck here. I want to go home." The voices got louder, until AJ couldn't handle it anymore.

"Stop!" she yelled, making the medics, as well as the voices, cease. The lights above them flickered slightly. "I'm okay. I just landed wrong. I'm just going to go get some fresh air if you don't mind."

"We are asked to keep you in here until the show is over." The female medic said. AJ huffed.

"I'm fine. Just let me step outside. Please."

"Sorry, AJ, but we can't."

* * *

><p>"I did exactly what the script said." Nikki said as Triple H and Stephanie questioned her about the match between AJ and herself.<p>

"It did not tell you to clothesline AJ unconscious, Nicole." Triple H harped. "You were supposed to get hit, make a comeback, and then submit to the Black Widow. Or, did you not read that part?" Nikki smirked slightly.

"You cannot tell me that the match wasn't good, though." She said, much to the chagrin of Stephanie. "You said that sometimes we need to improvise. That's what I did, and the crowd ate it up." Stephanie softened her face.

"Listen very carefully, Nikki." She started. "Improvising and neglecting to follow safety procedures are two very different items. You could have seriously hurt April with that stunt you pulled tonight."

"Stephanie. The three of us know that AJ came back to the ring way too soon. I'm sorry, but if she wasn't ready to step back in the ring, she shouldn't have come back."

"Nicole." Triple H said. "I'm telling you now. We run this business, and we make the business decisions. Not you. If you put yourself or any of the other Divas or Superstars in harm's way again, you will be terminated, and neither John nor anyone else will be able to save your job and bring you back." Nikki swallowed hard. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Nikki replied.

"Alright. You're free to go." Nikki silently walked out of the office, leaving the two owners to themselves.

"Why are we keeping her, Steph?" Triple H asked.

"John asked us to keep her after the last incident with Naomi. She's has been improving her performances, so until now we've had no trouble with her."

"Well, if she does something like this again, her ass is gone, and I don't care what John says."

"I agree full-heartedly."

* * *

><p>Lana had left the arena without the rest of the roster knowing she had disappeared. As she walked outside, appearing to prance in her heels, a black sports vehicle pulled up to where she was standing. The passenger side door opened and she entered the ride before it quickly drove away. The driver was a European man who appeared to be in his early thirties. He had short dark blonde hair that was spiked upward, a faint beard, and light brown eyes. The man was wearing a dark dress suit.<p>

"What took you so long?" Lana asked the man.

"Traffic." The man replied. The woman shook her head at the response.

"I told you to leave on time to get here on time."

"I thought I did. I ran into a bunch of tour buses."

"No matter."

"Nothing new?"

"The girl had a small episode tonight, but nothing substantial to report."

"Boss Man is probably gonna wanna know about it anyhow."

"Of course he will." Lana crossed her arms as she sat patiently in her seat and attempted to listen to the music the man played. It did not take long for the music to begin annoying her.

"Turn off the radio." She said.

"Why?" The man asked.

"I much prefer silence than the noise you are having me listen to."

"This ain't noise! This is Nickelback!"

"I did not ask you what you paid for it."

"No, Cat. That's the name of the group." Lana simply shook her head.

"Why do you insist on listening to such offensive music?"

"It's nothing offensive about Nickelback, Cat."

"Let's just get to the Boss and report our findings."

* * *

><p>Cesaro was lying in his hospital bed, still recovering from the events that occurred the week before. He was feeling much better, though not well enough to leave. His headache continued to bother him, but his shoulder felt as if it had completely healed. His phone was in his lap where he laid it after he answered the message he received from AJ earlier that night. That moment, Cesaro's phone lit up again. He looked at it, and saw that it was AJ.<p>

"_No kidding! I would have never imagined. It explains a lot, though._" The message referenced a message Cesaro received earlier that night before AJ's match. Cesaro began typing to reply.

"_Yes. I couldn't believe it either, but I'm glad he messaged me._" The message said. AJ replied about a minute after Cesaro sent his message.

"_Just don't get your hopes up too high just because of a text message, Claudio. We can talk about it when I get there. See you soon._" Cesaro read the message and sat his phone back down beside him. He then heard two pairs of footsteps approaching him, and he instantly expected the doctors to walk in to examine him again. Who he saw, however, shocked him.

"This woman is here to visit you, Mister Castagnoli." The nurse said to him. She stepped aside and from behind her walked Brie Bella. Brie turned to the nurse and thanked her for escorting her. The nurse nodded and left Brie and Cesaro alone.

"Hi Claudio." Brie greeted. "AJ told me you would still be here, so I flew back to visit you." Cesaro smiled at the woman.

"Thanks, Brianna." Cesaro said. "I appreciate you flying back here to visit me. I am sorry to hear about Bryan."

"Thank you. It's been really hard for me to handle, but I'm managing." Brie sat down in the chair beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling much better. I can move my arm like nothing happened. I'm waiting for the doctors to come look at it."

"I'm glad to hear it. It sounds like you'll be out of here in no time."

"I'm hoping." Brie stood up and pulled a wrapped gift out of her purse.

"I bought this for you." She handed the gift to Cesaro.

"Really? This is nice of you, Brianna." Cesaro opened the gift and in it was a black Kangol hat with his initials embroidered on the side of it. "Thank you. How did you know I enjoy these hats?" Brie smiled.

"They're the only hats I've ever seen you wear." She replied. Cesaro worked around the bandages on his arm and shoulder to put the hat on his head. Brie admitted to herself that the man looked rather handsome wearing it.

"How do I look?" he asked her.

"It definitely fits you, Claudio." Cesaro took the hat off and placed beside his phone.

"Thank you again, Brianna." He said.

"You know you can call me Brie, right? Everyone else does." Cesaro nodded slowly.

"Brie." Brie grabbed her purse.

"I have to head back to my room so I can get some rest." Brie told Cesaro. She then hugged him around his waist and Cesaro tried to keep from flinching and giving away how ticklish he was. "You feel better soon, Claudio."

"Thanks, Brie." Cesaro replied. "I will. You do the same." Brie nodded and left the room. After she was out of his sight, Cesaro looked over at the hat Brie had given him. He picked it up and put it back on his head.

* * *

><p>Phil could not help but wonder if the fall AJ took was scripted or unwritten. Phil wanted to believe it was, but something inside him told him that AJ had hurt herself in that fall. He had tried calling her, but he received no answer. Minutes after Celeste and PJ left to head to their room, AJ returned his phone call.<p>

"Hey babe." AJ said. "I saw that you called. Everything okay?"

"I'm good." Phil answered. "What about you? I saw your match with Honeydew. Was that fall staged or what?" AJ sighed audibly.

"I wasn't planned, no, but I'm fine. I didn't hurt myself."

"You're lying to me, April. Don't lie to me." AJ could hear the anger in her husband's voice. She had not had the chance to look at the recording, but she knew that if her fall gave Phil enough to be worried about, it had to be dramatic.

"I'm not lying to you, Phil. I seriously didn't hurt myself. It was just a normal bump on the head. No big deal."

"No big deal? That fall looked like it could've killed you with the way you landed on your fucking neck! How do you expect me to not take it as a big deal?"

"You're taking this exactly how I thought you would, which is why I was going to wait until I got there to talk to you about it."

"When are you coming to the room?"

"I'm going to see Cesaro first, so I'll be there late. You can stay up if you want."

"Of course I'm gonna stay up! I need to talk to you."

"Alright then. I'll be home soon. I promise."

"Fine, fine. Love you."

"I love you, too." AJ ended the call, and Phil threw his phone on the bed. He was furious about AJ getting hurt, but he was also worried that she might have not told him the full extent of her injury. He began to pace the room impatiently as the time passed.

* * *

><p>"I told you not to do anything stupid, Nikki." John harped at his girlfriend.<p>

"And I told you…" Nikki stood inches away from John and stared daggers into his soft cerulean eyes. "…to be there when I needed you, John! Everything I do, you are always against me! I gave that little bitch exactly what she deserved out there, and the fans had no idea! They thought it was all a part of the show! Of course, you wouldn't know that because you weren't watching, John!" John was quickly reaching his breaking point the longer Nikki yelled at him. Her final comment would push him over the edge. "It's like you don't love me anymore! You just love what I can do for you!" John threw the bottle of water he was holding at the wall so hard the bottle exploded spreading the contents all over the room.

"That's it!" John shouted at the top of his lungs, silencing Nikki and changing her expression from anger to shock and fear. "I've had it with you and your nagging, your complaining, and your bitching! If you're not happy, why don't you just leave, Nikki? Leave the arena, leave the company, and leave me!" Nikki doubled back at John's outburst, then realized what he had said.

"What are you saying, John?"

"I'm saying I'm tired of being your patsy! I'm done catering to you while you bully every other Diva on the damned roster! I'm done, Nikki." Nikki's eyes widened as what John said finally hit her.

"You can't break up with me." She responded on the verge of tears. "I'm Nikki-fucking-Bella! I'm the Diva's Champion!" John shook his head.

"Before you became champion, you were much more than that. Now, that's all you are. The Diva's Champion. The champion of a division you neither care about nor have any respect for." John walked passed Nikki to open the door to his locker room. "Get out, Nikki." Nikki blinked harshly as her eyes filled with tears.

"John, please don't do this. I'll change. I'm sorry."

"I didn't expect you to. I guess I just fell for someone you pretended to be. You can't change who you are, Nicole, and someone will love you for the bona fide Diva that. It just won't be me." John simply looked down at his sneakers signaling the woman once more to leave. Nikki proceeded to slap John across his face as hard as she could, then stomped out of the room with tears running down her eyes. John, slightly reeling after the slap Nikki gave him, closed his door and sat down to calm his nerves. After a few minutes, he pulled his phone out and typed out a text.

"_It's over between me and Nikki now. Finally decided enough was enough._" The text read. He sent it then put his phone back in his pocket. He then heard a knock on his door.

"John." The voice belonged to a man. "It's Randy." John stood up to open the door and let him in. "What the hell happened, man? Nikki almost knocked me on my ass trying to get outta here!" John plopped back down on the two-seat sofa.

"I just broke up with her." John said calmly. Had he not known better, Randy would have been surprised at how well John was taking the ordeal.

"Wow, man." He sat down next to his best friend. "Well, good damned riddance. That chick's hot and all, but she is Hell's asshole in a blue thong. I'm pretty fucking shocked ya didn't do it earlier." John shook his head.

"I didn't wanna hurt her, Randy, but she was just too much. The way she did AJ tonight was the last straw." Randy patted John on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, man. Once the night's over, we'll hit a bar or something. We can drown in beer since we don't have to be on Smackdown tomorrow." John shook his head and let out an airy laugh.

"Sounds good, Randy."

* * *

><p>AJ had made it to the hospital, and the noises of the busy workers and patrons filled her ears with an all-too-familiar song. She walked up to the desk to find a male receptionist typing away at his computer like a drone. AJ calmly knocked on the table to get his attention.<p>

"Excuse me." She started. "Do you mind giving me a visitor's pass so I can visit my friend on the seventh floor?"

"What room are they in, ma'am?" the man asked her.

"Room seven-twelve." The receptionist nodded then went to typing on his computer. He looked up at AJ.

"Please look into the camera." He requested, and AJ did as she was told so her picture could be taken for the pass. "Thank you. One moment, and your pass will print out…" The man pointed to a small printer. "…Right here." After a minute, the slip of paper with AJ's photo on it printed out.

"Thank you so much." She said as she pulled the paper from the printer and headed up to see Cesaro. When she got to his room, she noticed he was sitting upright with his wounded arm unwrapped.

"Claudio?" She said to get his attention. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Cesaro replied. "I'm well. My arm is doing much better now." AJ furrowed her brows.

"It is? Wasn't your collarbone broken? Are you sure it's safe to move it?"

"I don't feel any pain, so I suppose so." The news had confused the woman, but she quickly decided it was best that Cesaro being healthy take precedence. She sat down in the chair next to him.

"When will the doctors release you?" AJ asked. Cesaro shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. They haven't been in here yet. They should be coming in at any time." AJ nodded.

"Gotcha." AJ then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Brie stopped by to see me." Cesaro told AJ as he picked up his new hat. "She gave me this." AJ beamed.

"Really? And I missed her? Darn."

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sure. Anything." Cesaro said. AJ closed the door and sat back down in her seat.

"I think something happened to me when that place got blown up." AJ said to him. "I've been getting headaches, hearing voices… and tonight, when Nikki hit me and I landed on my head… I think I did a Jean Grey on her." Cesaro looked at her puzzled.

"A Jean Grey?" he said. "What do you mean?"

"You know. Jean Grey. Move-things-with-the-mind lady of the X-Men?" There was a brief silence as AJ waited for a sign that Cesaro knew who she was referencing. She had no such luck. "I pushed Nikki without even touching her. I don't know what's going on with me, but I'm honestly afraid, Claudio." Cesaro bit the corner of his top lip.

"I'm not exactly sure how that's possible, but maybe you could talk to Paul and Stephanie."

"Please. They'll look at me like I'm actually crazy." Cesaro shook his head as he tried to think about it. "It's okay, Claudio. I just needed to tell someone."

"It does sound like it could be serious, though."

"I know. I don't know who to go to." That moment, a doctor opened the door.

"Mister Castagnoli." He said. "It's time for your examination. Are you well enough to walk?" Cesaro nodded.

"Yes, I am." He then carefully stood up out of the bed. AJ stood up and hugged the taller man gently.

"Text me and let me know how it goes." AJ said before releasing Cesaro.

"Will do." With that, AJ walked back down the hall to the elevator that led her back down to the main floor. When the doors opened, there were three other people inside waiting. AJ carefully stepped in the elevator. She then began hearing the three of them talk at the same time. However, they were not moving their mouths to speak. The voices intensified until it became unbearable. AJ quickly pressed the button for the next floor and when the elevator stopped, she got off. It happened to be the second floor, so AJ decided to climb the stairs back to the first floor. AJ all but ran out of the hospital, causing a few people to stare at her as she made her way out. AJ looked around in amazement. She looked around at the people passing her by, and she could see faintly illuminated pulses and streams of many different red and blue hues flowing through them like veins. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not hallucinating, and found out what she saw was not a hallucination. AJ turned slightly to see a taxi driving her way, and she quickly decided to flag it down so she could get back to her room as fast as possible.

"Taxi!" AJ yelled as she waved her hands madly. The yellow checkered vehicle slowed to a stop in front of her and opened the door so she could get in.

"Where to, Miss?" The taxi driver asked. AJ kept her head down.

"The Holiday Inn on Magnum." She replied. The driver started the mile meter and began driving to their destination. AJ took a series of deep breaths to calm herself, then looked up to notice that the colorful veins she saw everywhere had dissipated. A look of worry filled her face as the car came to a stop.

"We're here, Miss." The driver said.

"Alright." AJ replied. "How much do I owe you?" The man looked at the meter closely.

"Eleven, ninety-eight." AJ paid him and grabbed her things before stepping out of the car. She looked at the large hotel building. She knew she would have to tell Phil about everything that happened during her night, and she could not help but think that he will believe her to be crazy. AJ took another deep breath and started to walk inside the building.


	6. Secrets

The room was dimly lit, and all that could be heard was the ticking of a clock mounted on the large black marble wall and the knocking of the desk ornament on the desk. The man waited patiently staring at the guarded door as if waiting for someone to enter. He then heard his phone ring twice and answered it, a familiar huskiness in his voice.

"Where are you two?" He asked.

"We are outside, Mister McMahon." The person on the other line was in fact Lana. "I have info to report."

"Good. Hurry up." The man recognized as Vince McMahon ended the conversation with Lana and signaled the bodyguards standing near the door to escort the two into his office. The man on the left opened the door and in walked the two people. Vince smiled and stood up to greet them.

"Catherine. Matthew." Lana and the driver recognized as Zack Ryder stood in front of Vince's desk.

"Mister McMahon." Lana began. "I've been keeping an eye on the project as requested. She is advancing rather quickly. She had an episode tonight. Thankfully it was covered by Creative, but I do worry she may be having side effects, Sir." Vince pursed his lips and swallowed hard then pushed a button on his desk phone.

"Get Fedoseev in here now!" Vince said angrily. Within minutes, an older man with long brown hair wearing a pinstripe suit was let in by the guards. Lana and Zack stepped aside to allow Fedoseev to stand where they were.

"How may I be of service, Mister McMahon?" the man asked in a heavy Russian accent.

"We've got a problem, Fedoseev." Vince said. "My source here tells me April Mendez, the woman we allowed you to test your new little chemical on, is having side effects." Fedoseev blinked at the news.

"What kind of side effects? Vomiting? Dizziness?" Lana spoke up.

"No, Sergei." She said. "Tonight, she exhibited the use of acute telekinesis. The show's programming and storyline managed to cover it up, but it may not happen like that next time. She is advancing far too quickly. She could become a hazard." Fedoseev started to laugh.

"I would like to think of this finding as scientific advancement more than a hazard." Fedoseev clasped his hands together. "You contacted me in search of a chemical alternative to steroids and from my work came the next stage in evolution. Because of my creation, a simple woman is able to expand past what we believe to be reality from what you report, Lana." Fedoseev ran his right hand through his long hair. "Do you know what this means, Mister McMahon?" Vince walked around his desk.

"It means a hell of a lot of trouble if this gets out to the public, Fedoseev!" Vince shouted. Fedoseev narrowed his hazel eyes.

"For you it may, Sir." Fedoseev said. "My task was done without hassle. The rest was planned by you and I had no hand in that. For me, however, all of this means that my name will be synonymous with Einstein and Hawking. Once I have perfected the serum, everyone will be able to break the harsh limits of the mind to be stronger, faster, more efficient humans."

"I wanted you to make a steroid alternative, Sergei! Not make a drug that can turn my people into comic book superheroes!" Fedoseev shook his head and laughed again.

"You are so narrow minded, Mister McMahon." Fedoseev told the older man plainly. "This could mean you having a hand in sponsoring my breakthrough serum and equally sharing the achievement. Continue to sponsor my work, Mister McMahon, and I will be sure that you are shown in the books as the sponsor of the greatest scientific feat of the millennia." Vince thought for a moment. If Fedoseev spoke true, the world would be taking a step towards the future with his company at the forefront.

"What are we going to do about your test subject?" Vince questioned. "If her husband catches wind of this, it'll be a goddamn disaster!"

"We should keep an eye on her, Aneschka." Fedoseev replied while looking at Lana. "Study her. Observe her closely and let no new findings go without being reported." Lana nodded in compliance.

"You may leave that task to me, Mister McMahon." She said. "I am able to get close enough to April to look after her." Vince nodded at Lana.

"Good." He said before looking to Zack. "I want you to make sure no one catches on to her, Cardona. If they do, then we will get in deep trouble with Health and Wellness."

"Yes, Sir." Zack said quickly.

* * *

><p>AJ had been standing at the door of her room nervously for close to twenty minutes. She was hoping Phil had gone to bed already, but when she opened the door she saw him sitting on the bed watching television. His attention turned from the television to her within an instant.<p>

"Apes!" Phil said after almost leaping off of the bed to greet his wife. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Still sore." AJ replied. "But I'm making it."

"No pain, no gain." AJ shook her head at her husband's retort.

"And what do I gain from this pain?"

"TLC from yours truly. Anyhow, what the hell happened tonight?" AJ sighed and then plopped down on the bed.

"I came back, Nikki gave me lip, I handed her the script Creative gave me to give her, we had our match, and she broke away from the script and clotheslined me. I wasn't ready for it, so I fell awkwardly and decided to just give her the match because I knew it wouldn't make or break the storyline either way. I'm not hurt other than the typical wrestling woes."

Phil nodded with an unfamiliar smile on his face. I trusted AJ enough to know she would not lie to him. However, he still could not help but feel like she was withholding some additional information. Moreover, what Phil was watching on the television when AJ walked in was what happened after AJ's match with Nikki. He watched her push Nikki into the turnbuckle so hard that the force knocked Nikki face first onto the mat. He knew AJ was strong for her size, but he also knew that she was not able to push any Diva or Superstar that hard with one arm. Phil watched that segment over several times in an attempt to see how she did it.

"How did you do it?" He asked AJ. AJ looked at him with confused eyes.

"How did I do what?" She asked. Phil turned around, rewound the show back to the segment after AJ's match, and then played it over.

"This." Phil and AJ witness the latter force Nikki into the turnbuckle again on the television. "You're strong, babe, but you're not that strong and I know Nikki couldn't have forced herself into the turnbuckle that damned hard." AJ bit her lip. She knew Phil was going to question the event, though she was not prepared for it to be so soon. AJ quickly thought of a story to tell him.

"It was a stunt." She said to Phil. "Honeydew was attached to a wire." Phil narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Wow. Just wow."

"What?"

"You really can't expect me to believe that when I know how WWE treats the Divas. They would never trust any of you with a wire stunt." Phil walked over to stand right in front of AJ and look her in the face. "Tell me how you did it."

* * *

><p>In a car parked across the street from the hotel AJ and Phil stayed in, Lana and Zack watched the couple's room through binoculars.<p>

"What do you see?" Lana asked.

"Looks like Punk and AJ are talking about something." Zack looked over at Lana. "Ya think he's asking about what happened tonight?"

"If he's a good husband, he would be." Lana opened the car door and stepped out.

"Where ya going?"

"I need to make sure Mister Brooks doesn't ask too many questions. After reading his file, if he gets too much information from April then he is bound to go hunting for clues like the hound he is." Zack pulled a small microphone out of his pocket and handed it to Lana.

"Hide that on you somewhere so I can hear what's going on." He said. Lana mentally notated Zack's quick thinking.

"Right. Keep an eye out for wanderers." Lana walked off, leaving Zack by himself in the unmarked car.

* * *

><p>Randy Orton drove silently as John flipped through radio stations in an aimless search to find something interesting. He found a radio station playing Rhythm and Blues and decided to set the radio there. John nodded in compliance.<p>

"Where are we going?" John asked Randy.

"Just ride, man." Randy responded. "I'm not kidnapping ya, and you don't have anything going on tomorrow." John sighed.

"I guess you're right, Rand."

"Hell, I know I'm right. I'm Randy-fucking-Orton!" John laughed at Randy's reply. To him, Randy Orton was one of the most carefree people. He lived life with less regard for rules and more regard for enjoying himself and having fun. Every time John hung out with his friend he knew the day would a wild and unmistakable one. After what seemed like hours of driving, the duo finally stopped. John looked out the window to see what looked like a boardwalk.

"I thought you said we were going to a bar." John said to Randy. Randy laughed briefly.

"I did say that, but then I remember you saying you don't like drinking. I need you to be relaxed and water relaxes you, so here we are at the beach."

"Why didn't you just tell me we were going to the beach?" Randy shook his head.

"Cause you woulda thought of a way to get out of it, John. Geez! What's with the Third Degree here? Just get out and chill out!" John raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, opened the door, and got out of the car. He leaned on the trunk while Randy walked around the car. Randy sighed.

"John." He started. "Tell me what the hell is going on with you. You aren't the same Cena I'm friends with." John shook his head.

"I know, Rand." John said. "I just…" Randy eyed him and noticed his hesitation. He put his hand on John's shoulder to console him.

"Look, man. Relax. You know that whatever it is, you can trust me with it. I won't tell a soul." Randy moved his hand and shifted slightly. "As long as you don't tell me you wanna be a woman or something drastic like that. I won't be able to stop myself from laughing if ya do!" John let out an airy laugh.

"No, Randy. I'm all man, and I plan on staying that way."

"Then what the fuck? What's going on? What's got you twisted like this, man?"

John balled up his lips and tensed his jaw. Randy insisted that he tell him what was bothering him, but John was indecisive about whether or not he truly wanted to. After moments passed and Randy attempting to shake him a few times, John decided.

"Alright, alright!" John said as Randy was once again shaking him out of his thoughts. "Just quit shaking me."

"Tell me what's going on, John." Randy demanded. John hesitated briefly before speaking.

"I'm gay, Randy." John looked down at the sand waiting for a punch or a kick to land on him. Instead, he was met with a laugh. "You're laughing? What? You don't believe me?"

"Naw, naw." Randy said through his fit of laughter. "I believe ya. I was just thinking about how Nikki would have reacted if you told her instead of me. Boy, your nuts would be car ornaments by now!" Randy went back to laughing as John shook his head.

"You're fucking crazy, Rand. You're probably right, though." John began laughing but stopped almost immediately.

"What's up, man?" Randy asked him.

"There's something else."

* * *

><p>AJ and Phil had taken a seat on the bed as Phil tried his hardest to pry more information from his wife's vice grip. He had gotten several "I don't know" responses from AJ before she told him that since she had been back to work she had gotten headaches and was hearing voices.<p>

"Hearing voices?" Phil asked rhetorically. "Seriously, April?"

"I'm not kidding, Phil." AJ said in a defeated tone. "I don't know what's going on with me. I feel different. Like, I see every living thing in a new way. I just…" AJ began to cry. "I just don't know." Phil held his wife close to him and rocked as she cried into his chest. The two then heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Phil said before standing up to answer the door. When he opened it, the flawless Lana was standing in the doorway with an alluring smile on her face. Phil blinked a few times as the beautiful woman captured his attention almost instantly.

"Who is it?" AJ asked. Phil turned to AJ and back to Lana.

"I'm here to visit April." Lana said. "Is she here?"

"Catherine?" AJ called out as Phil stepped aside to let Lana in. Lana walked over to AJ.

"Mrs. Levesque asked me to see how you were doing after what happened tonight." Lana sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" AJ furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said. "It was just a bad fall and a bump on the head. No big deal." Lana placed her hand on AJ's shoulder and AJ felt an sharp yet brief pain where Lana touched her.

"I believe Nicole is out to do you harm." Lana told AJ. "I'll keep a close eye on her from here on out." AJ smiled.

"Thank you." She said as she mentally tried to figure out why Lana was in her hotel room trying to console her. She felt herself tiring. "We're gonna go to bed. Thank you for coming to check on me, Catherine."

"Anytime." The beautiful woman stood up and walked towards the door as AJ stood up and headed to the bathroom. Phil had been listening to the two women by the door, and as Lana closed in on the exit she stopped in front of him. She gave him a look that made him look back to see if AJ was watching. He then felt Lana's finger caress his chest as if she were admiring his tattoos from underneath the thin shirt he wore.

"Such works of art should be showcased for all to see." Lana said to him. She then grazed her nail over Phil's nipple, making him gasp at the jolt sent through his spine. The woman proceeded to walk out of the room, and Phil slowly closed the door behind her. As soon as he did, he heard AJ step out of the bathroom.

"Did Catherine leave already, Phil?" she asked. Phil nearly choked on his answer, but managed to get it out.

"Yes." He said. "She left." Phil went to the bed and laid down with AJ.

"Good night." She said as she laid her head on Phil's chest. She then saw what looked like luminescent blue veins pulsing throughout his body. AJ blinked her eyes in frustration and the veins disappeared as quickly as they appeared. She closed her eyes as the hastened heartbeat in her ear eventually calmed and put her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Empty boxes of tissue filled the space as Nikki continued to sob her eyes swollen after the events that night. She had manage to find herself facing the bad sides of all the other Divas on the roster, biding her time in the ill graces of Triple H and Stephanie, and on the verge of losing her dream job. None of those instances hurt her more, however, than losing John. She had vengefully torn up every photo she had of him and threw each piece in the trash can near the door of the bus she was on. She decided to call the one person she felt she could count on regardless of what the circumstances were. Her phone rung twice before it was answered on the other line.<p>

"Nikki?" It was Brie. Hearing her voice again made Nikki want to sob over the phone.

"Brie." She started. "I'm having the worst night ever!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"First, that bitch AJ came back and talked shit to me! Creative put us in a match together and I felt it was the perfect opportunity to make her pay for what she said."

"What did you do to her, Nikki?" Brie sounded disappointed.

"I clotheslined her, Brie. That's all! I just did it off paper so she didn't see it coming at all! I got her good!" Nikki heard Brie gasp on the other line.

"You could've hurt her, Nikki!" Brie scolded.

"She deserved it for what she said to me, Brie! Then Hunter and Stephanie got pissed off at me for raising the ratings for the Divas Division! To top it off, John dumped me because of it!"

"What?"

"Yes, Brie! He dumped me! He dumped me because of that stupid bitch AJ!"

"Nikki." Brie broke in. "Do you even care how I've been doing, how I've been trying to cope with losing my husband, or when I've been living? You never thought to call and check on me, and the only time you do call is when you need someone to listen to you complain about the consequences of your stupid decisions." Nikki genuinely felt bad about how she treated her sister.

"Brie, I'm so sorry. I didn't think of it that way."

"I know, Nikki. You never do. You always think of yourself first before anything else."

"Brie. Please don't be mad at me. I'm really sorry for not checking up on you."

"Nikki. Until you can be a real sister and not let all the successes go to your head, don't call me ever again."

"Brie! You don't mean that! I'm really-" Brie had hung up the phone before Nikki could finish. Nikki looked at the phone in disbelief; her eyes were full of tears. She shouted in anger and threw the phone on the floor of the bus, shattering it into three pieces. Nikki paused for a moment and then began rummaging through her bag and pulled out a razor blade. She ripped a part of her top off and stuffed it in her mouth until her speech was inaudible. Nikki then sat down and began to cut into her right thigh, screaming into the torn cloth as she bled down her leg and onto the seat. Just as she made the next cut, she heard the bus doors open.

"Is anybody in here?" It was Summer Rae. She walked onto the bus to take a nap after the event. Nikki was not quick enough to hide her secret from the blonde. "Nikki…?"


	7. Cesaro

**A/N: When I posted this, I forgot to add the scene breaks. lol Anyhow, I hope you all are enjoying this little fic from this old dude. lol Reviews and criticism are welcome.**

Summer Rae ran as quickly as she could to Triple H and Stephanie's office to tell them what she found. Summer Rae was still trembling as the sight of blood almost instantly caused her to faint and it took all of her strength to keep from doing so. When she finally made it to their office, Triple H had just stepped out.

"Mister Levesque!" Summer shouted in an attempt to be audible through her heavy breathing. Triple H did his best to console her.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Nikki! She's…" Summer Rae paused to catch her breath.

"What's wrong with Nikki?" By that time, Stephanie had stepped out of the office after hearing the commotion.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Nikki's cutting herself!" Summer Rae shouted at them. Both Triple H and Stephanie were taken aback by the news.

"What? Where is she?"

"She's in the tour bus." Stephanie grabbed Summer Rae's shoulders.

"Danielle! Why did you leave her by herself?"

"I'm so sorry, Stephanie! I wasn't thinking. I should have called, but I didn't know what to do!" Triple H dialed his phone to call security.

"Get some guys to the Diva bus now!" he said. He hung up the phone and began running in the direction Summer Rae came from. The two ladies followed suit. The security and safety group had not arrived yet when the three got there. Triple H all but pulled the bus's doors off their hinges.

"Nikki?" Triple H called out. When he looked closer, he found an unconscious Nikki Bella on the floor in the kitchen. "Shit! Steph! Call the paramedics!"

"Hunter!" Stephanie called out, unable to see what he saw. "What's…"

"Call the damned Paramedics!" Summer Rae started crying hard, indicating to Stephanie that something was seriously wrong. She did as her husband asked.

* * *

><p>"…Wow, man." Randy said to John. "Ya know, ya oughta be ashamed of yourself." John had a pitiful look on his face.<p>

"I know." He said. "I feel terrible about it."

"Dude, Chrome Dome's been waiting around for you for ages only for you to keep standing him up. You stood him up three times!"

"I know, Rand." John began to get agitated. "I know."

"Do you know, John? You've been playing with Chrome Dome's emotions and you've been lying to Nikki –not that I care- and everyone else that matters to you, man!" John stood up and faced Randy.

"You think I don't know that?" John shouted nearly. "You think I want to walk around with everybody thinking I'm something I'm not? It's not easy being the fucking poster boy of the WWE! Everyone's got their eyes on you every damned time you take a step, and the company doesn't exactly take to gay guys as quick as they would for straight guys. I'm stuck playing a role, Randy. I'm playing a role just like you and everyone else on the roster." John sighed and plopped down into the slightly chilled sand. "The only difference is that everyone expects me to be _John Cena: The Superhuman Cornerstone of the WWE_ and not _John Cena: The Human Being Who Lives On the Same Planet Everyone Else Lives On_." Randy sympathized with his friend, but did not know what to say. He decided to squat down next to John and pat him on his back.

"I'll just say this." Randy started. "Those who matter don't mind, and those who mind don't matter. You gotta be yourself, man. All your fans, the guys, the girls, the children….they all love a John Cena you're pretending to be. Be the real John Cena and see how many real fans you'll have. If they disappear, they were bomb ass fans to begin with." John thought about Randy's advice for a moment and then stood to his feet. Randy looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I need to make a call."

* * *

><p>Dolph dropped his bag at the door of his hotel room, kicked his shoes off, and hung his jacket on the clothing rack near the door. His hotel mate, Sami, was sitting on the bed in his sleep attire watching television when Dolph walked in. When he heard the door, Sami got up to see who it was.<p>

"Hey Nick." Sami greeted. "How's it going?"

"Not bad, I guess." Dolph replied. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I left after my match ended. Just wanted to get some TV in my life, you know." Sami looked at Dolph a bit closer. "Are you sure you're alright? You look tired and sad."

"I'm not tired, really. I guess my body's still upset about Bryan. He was an awesome guy." Sami frowned.

"Yeah. He was pretty cool. I can only imagine how Brie is doing." Dolph shook his head.

"She's probably a mess. I don't wanna think about it anymore." Dolph headed towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower and go to bed. I have to work a match on Smackdown this week." Sami knew Dolph normally would not go to bed right after a show but he noticed a change since the sending ceremony for Daniel Bryan ended. Sami had no words.

"Alright man." He said simply. "I'll go ahead and hit the sack, too." Sami turned off the television and hopped over to the bed on the other side of the room. "Get some good rest, man."

Dolph could not get to sleep. The depression from losing his friend had taken many a night's rest from the young man. Dolph went into the bathroom when he noticed Sami had gone to sleep. He looked at himself in the mirror and did not like what he saw. In the mirror was a man deprived of sleep and high on depression. It was not a look he enjoyed at all. He turned the warm water on a low setting and placed his hands underneath it to splash himself with it before looking back into the mirror.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Nick." He said quietly to himself. "Get yourself together." He shook the water from his face and went back to bed to try and get some rest.<p>

Cesaro played a game of Sudoku on his phone to pass the time. Moments later, the doctor walked in and caught his attention.

"Mister Castagnoli?" the doctor called out.

"Yes?" Cesaro replied.

"Your release form was signed. We just need your signature here and you're free to leave." The news caught Cesaro by surprise as he was not expecting to be released.

"Alright." He replied, deciding not to question. He looked at the paper, signed his name, and handed it back.

"Thank you." The man walked out of the room. "You can come with me. Your boss left you some clothes to wear out." The two walked down the hallway and the doctor walked into a room and grabbed a bag of clothes to hand to Cesaro. "You may change in here. I'll close the door, and you can let yourself when you're done." The doctor stepped out and Cesaro pulled the clothes out of the bag. Inside were black tennis shoes, a pair of dark jeans, and a black turtleneck shirt. The clothes were out of the normal attire for him, but he was grateful to have an outfit. He put on the clothes and began to walk out of the room to head out of the hospital. It was then he got a phone call. He stopped and looked to see who it was and answered immediately.

"I wasn't expecting you to call me, John." Cesaro said quietly into the phone as he shut the door. "I was just released."

"That's good to hear, Claudio." John said on the other line. "I'm glad you're better." Cesaro heard John sigh on the other line. "Look, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"No. I want to discuss this in person. I'm coming with Randy to pick you up. He'll drop us off and we'll catch a cab to a hotel."

"Alright, John. I'll be here waiting then."

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"You know which hospital I'm in?"

"Of course I do." John's response stung Cesaro a bit as he mentally questioned why John never visited him, but he immediately dispersed the thoughts.

"Alright. See you then." Cesaro hung up the phone and walked out of the room and into the elevator to go downstairs to speak with receptionist at the entrance. During the ride, he tried to figure out what John wanted to talk to him about that could not be discussed on the phone. Before he could delve further into it, the elevator stopped at the first floor. He stepped out and walked to the receptionist's desk.

"Mister Castagnoli." The man greeted. "It's nice to see you up and moving about."

"Thank you." Cesaro replied. "I'll be waiting on someone here, if that's alright." The man nodded.

"The waiting room is right over there. You're more than welcomed to wait in there where it's comfortable."

* * *

><p>Knocks on the room door woke AJ from her sleep. She groggily looked next to her to find Phil was not lying in bed. She scanned the room for him as best as she could before hearing the knock at her door again. Deciding it must be Phil, AJ stood up out of bed and dragged herself to the door. When she opened it, however, she did not see Phil. She instead saw Cesaro standing in the doorway.<p>

"What are you doing here so late, Claudio?" AJ asked Cesaro. He had a distressed look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"AJ." Cesaro said. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have much time, AJ. I-" Before he could finish, AJ heard what sounded like a loud dart. She looked horrified when she Cesaro's head snap backward and fall to the ground with his face hitting the floor first. She held her hands to her mouth in shock. A tall muscular man was standing behind where Cesaro stood with a gun, signaling that he was the one who shot Cesaro. AJ could not make out his face as it was hidden by a strange shadow.

"He knew too much." The man said to AJ. The mysterious man then pointed the gun at AJ. Before AJ could make a move, the man pulled the trigger. She forcefully shut her eyes and began to shout at the top of her lungs. She then felt a familiar embrace wrap around her. Her shouts calmed as she slowly opened her eyes to see Phil's tattooed arm holding onto her.

"April!" Phil said. "It's alright. It was just a dream." AJ aggressively wriggled out of Phil's grasp and onto the floor with a hard thud. Phil quickly scurried over to check on her only for her to stand to her feet in front of him. AJ gathered up an outfit and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked her.

"I need to go see Claudio." She responded plainly.

"Why? What's going on?" AJ looked at Phil with a look that did not suit her features. It was a stoical look of emptiness.

"I just need to talk to him, Phillip." She replied, shocking Phil when she referred to him by his full given name. She walked to the door, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the room leaving Phil by himself.

Outside, AJ pulled her phone out to call Cesaro and check on him as she still felt her dream had actually occurred.

"Come on, Claudio." AJ said as the phone rang while she walked through the underground parking lot. "Please pick up your phone." It rang twice more before Cesaro answered.

"Hello?" Cesaro's voice brought AJ comfort as she now had confirmation her dream was only a dream.

"Claudio. It's April. How are you feeling?"

"I'm great actually. I've been released." The news surprised AJ.

"Already? You broke your collarbone. It's only been a little over a week!"

"I know. I don't know how I healed so quickly but I feel great."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Have you left the hospital yet?"

"No. I'm still here. I'm waiting for John to show up. He and Randy are meeting me here." AJ cursed to herself.

"I need to talk to you, Claudio. How long are they going to be?"

"I don't know. Is everything okay?" AJ sighed.

"I just have something to tell you, Claudio. I'll be there. Just wait for me, okay?"

"Alright, April." AJ hung up the phone as she pulled out her keys. Before entering her car, however, she looked over her shoulder at the exit of the parking lot and happened to see the heavy traffic. She huffed and then put her keys back in her pocket after quickly deciding that walking would be exponentially faster. AJ walked out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk and almost immediately felt lighter on her feet than she was used to. Her pace quickened until she was nearly sprinting to the hospital.

* * *

><p>After the phone call with AJ ended, Cesaro sat his phone in his lap and went back to waiting for John and Randy. As if on cue, the receptionist called over the intercom.<p>

"Claudio Castagnoli." He said. "Your party is out front. Claudio Castagnoli. Your party is out front." Cesaro suddenly felt nervous as he stood up to head out the hospital. He then stopped and remembered that AJ asked him to wait.

"John wouldn't mind me waiting here for AJ to get here." He said to himself. Cesaro then walked outside to ask John to wait for AJ to arrive. He did not see neither John nor Randy's vehicle outside. He did see, however, a limousine waiting right in front of the building. He dismissed it and continued looking for John and Randy until he heard the window of it roll down.

"Get in." he heard a man say. Cesaro turned back to the limousine to find who said it. He could barely see the man's face due to the tint of the windows darkening the interior.

"Who are you?" Cesaro asked.

"Please. McMahon sent for you." Before Cesaro could question any further, he was violently pulled into the limousine and the limousine drove off. Cesaro regained his composure and got a better look at who the man who dragged him into the ride was. He immediately recognized him.

"Mister Hickenbottom?" Michael Hickenbottom, known by the wrestling world as Shawn Michaels, shrugged his shoulders.

"In the flesh." Shawn said. "Call me Shawn, though. Everyone does. Besides, 'Mister Hickenbottom' isn't exactly oozing with pornstar sexy like I'm used to, ya know."

"Okay then. Shawn. When did you come back?"

"Well, ya see, I'm not 'back' as in wrestling. Ole Vinnie Mac hired me to do some behind-the-scenes work for him. He sent me to bring you to him safe and sound. Kinda like a bodyguard on temp schedule." Shawn looked Cesaro over. "I can say, though, that I've been watching your matches and I'm a fan. You're damned good." Shawn then patted him on his thigh. "Ya could be a bit more sparkly, but you're good." Cesaro raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'sparkly'?" he asked.

"Well to be blunt, outside of your squared-circle dance you're boring. I'll help ya with that in time, though."

Cesaro was not happy about being called boring by a person with as much lineage in the company as Shawn Michaels but he did not let his frustration show. His attention was instead drawn to Shawn's hand that still rested comfortably on his thigh. Instead of asking why Shawn has not moved his hand yet, he opted to ask another question.

"What does Mister McMahon want with me?" Cesaro asked. Shawn shrugged.

"He didn't tell me. He just said-" Shawn attempted to mimic Vince McMahon's mannerisms. "-'Pick Castagnoli up and bring him here to me' and here I am." Cesaro blinked once before it dawned on him that he was supposed to be meeting AJ as well as John and Randy back at the hospital. He pulled his phone out to text AJ. Shawn then snatched the phone out of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Cesaro snapped back in reflex.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you." Shawn said as he tucked the phone in his pocket. "Vince told me to take your phone from you." Cesaro began to grow uneasy as the veteran's actions led more towards a kidnapper than a temporary bodyguard.

"I'm supposed to be meeting John, Randy, and AJ at the hospital." Cesaro said. "I need to let them know I won't be there."

"No can do, my 'Very European' fellow. Direct orders." Cesaro held his hand out to Shawn; an angry look decorated his face.

"My phone please." Cesaro demanded, much to Shawn's apathy.

"Unless you plan on getting' it out of my pocket, you're not getting your phone back unless McMahon gives it to you after I give it to him." Cesaro's jaw fell loose as it finally dawned on him what Shawn was hired for.

"Stop the limo now, Shawn." Cesaro said with a calm yet nervous tone to his voice. Shawn ruffled his ponytail.

"Aw man. You figured it out. Didn't you?" Shawn started laughing, confusing Cesaro as he eyed him with great intensity. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this stuff on you since you're such a submissive looking stud meister, but I do have a job to do." Cesaro furrowed his brow and noticed Shawn pull out a syringe with a blue substance inside it. The man quickly tried to reach for the door behind him only to be mounted by Shawn who used all of his weight to keep the slightly heavier man down. Cesaro struggled madly in an attempt to break free, but Shawn forcefully grabbed his throat and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I'll give you a reason to scream," Shawn sensually whispered into Cesaro's ear. "If you don't…." He then stuck the syringe into Cesaro's side and injected the substance, causing Cesaro to instantly fall unconscious. "…stop struggling."

* * *

><p>AJ made it to the hospital in a mere eleven-minute time frame without stopping. She took a few deep breaths as a reflex though she did not need the extra wind, and walked inside. The symphony of the hospital seemed all too familiar to her as they filled her ears with clutter so loud in her head that she began to get a headache. AJ focused on the receptionist at the desk a few feet in front of her as an attempt to drown out some of the noise. However, she ended up hearing the man's thoughts instead of what was happening around her.<p>

"Fucking hate this job." The man kept repeating in his head as he typed away at his computer. AJ warily walked up to him as she fought to clear her mind of his thoughts.

"Excuse me." AJ said to get the man's attention.

"Yes, ma'am?" he answered.

"Do you happen to know where a man named Claudio Castagnoli is? He said he would be waiting here for me."

"Actually he left already. Left in a limo. He said he was waiting for someone to come get him." AJ narrowed her eyes in annoyance as it seemed to her that Cesaro blew her off to meet with John and Randy.

"Okay then." AJ responded as she smiled whimsically. "Thank you anyhow."

"You're welcome, ma'am." The receptionist went back to typing briefly before realizing exactly who he was speaking to. AJ heard him say "Holy shit! That was AJ Lee! I should have got her autograph." in his head. Upon hearing this, she turned around, grabbed a marker of the desk, and proceeded to sign the coat the man was wearing much to his surprise.

"Thanks for your help." AJ said to him before leaving. Once outside, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and began texting Cesaro.

"_Where are you?_" she sent to him. AJ waited minutes for a reply before seeing Randy's car pull up to the front of the hospital. John stepped out of the passenger seat and saw AJ immediately.

"AJ." John called out as he walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to meeting Claudio here so I could talk to him about something." She answered. "The guy at the desk said he left in a limo with someone. I was thinking it would have been you." John was taken aback by AJ's comment.

"Whoa." John said. "What makes you think I'd come here for him?" AJ rolled her eyes.

"You can cut the crap, Cena. I know all about you. Unlike Nikki, my brain actually does more than keep air from filling my head up." AJ tapped John on his chest. "I know you like Claudio." John began blushing.

"So you know then?" John said with his voice drowning in guilt. AJ laughed a bit.

"You make it obvious to the right people, I guess. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to." AJ flung her hair back behind her. "The issue right now is us finding out where the hell Claudio went and why he ditched us!" Randy then hopped out of the driver side.

"What the fuck, man?" he harped. "Where is Chrome Dome, John?"

"We don't know, Randy." John replied. "AJ is here for him, too."

"Well, did either of you try _calling_ him?" John and AJ looked at each other. John pulled his phone out and began dialing Cesaro's number. Randy shook his head. "Retards." Cesaro answered his phone after four rings.

"H-hello?" Cesaro said, his voice tinged with slight despair.

"Claudio." John said. "We're here waiting on you and so is AJ. Where are you?" Cesaro hesitated a bit before answering.

"Something came up." The person speaking was in fact Shawn Michaels with a wired contraption attached to both Cesaro and himself through way of their throats which allowed them to copy and mimic each other's vocal patterns and tones upon speaking. Shawn continued to speak to John.

"Vinnie Mac came after me for some private business." Shawn then thought to himself. "I told him you were coming to get me, and said it was urgent. He wanted you to come, too. I'll text you where I'm going. Meet Vince there and we'll hang out afterwards." Before John could reply, Shawn ended the conversation and began texting John the address of the building to which they were going. Once he sent it, he pulled the device off and put it back in the compartment underneath the seat. Shawn then looked at the still unconscious Cesaro and smirked.

"Kill two birds with one stone." He said to himself. The limousine stopped as it had reached its destination.

"So?" AJ said to John as John stared blankly at his phone.

"It sounded like him," John started. "But something sounded off."

"What did he say?" Randy asked.

"He said Vince called him and told him to meet him somewhere and that Vince wanted me to come, too." John then furrowed his brow. "He didn't call Vince 'Mister McMahon' like he normally does, though. He called him 'Vinnie Mac' like they were chummy all of a sudden." John's phone then lit up as he received the address. "Here. He sent the address." Randy and AJ looked at it.

"I'll put it in my GPS and we'll all go." Randy said. AJ blinked a few times at the screen before John pulled it away.

"I know where that is." AJ said in an unusual monotonic voice. "Let me drive."

"Hell no!" Randy all but shouted. "This is my ride. I'm drivin'." Before he could say another word, however, AJ pulled him out of the driver seat with incredible ease and sat in the car.

"Get in the back or we're leaving you." AJ said without looking at the fuming Randy Orton. John looked over at the taller man.

"Just do what she said, Rand." He consoled. "It's only for this ride." Randy huffed heavily before walking around the car to get in on the passenger side.

"Don't fuck my car up, chick!" Randy snapped at AJ. AJ did not flinch at the comment. She instead started the car as if second nature to her despite the button-laden wonderland the center console housed. She put the car in gear and sped off, throwing both John and Randy back in their seats. AJ skillfully dodged cars that were moving too slow for her, and cut curves and turns as if she were drifting in a street race.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Randy shouted in detest although secretly he was enjoying the ride. "You're gonna get us fucking killed!"

"Don't lie and say you don't love this, Randy." AJ said plainly as she successfully maneuvered between two cars. John held on to the handle above the driver seat as if his life depended on it while AJ weaved through traffic.

"What…the hell!" John shouted as the car threw him from side to side. AJ then looked to her left and saw a black limousine. Assuming it was the one Cesaro rode in she turned the car hard to pull up behind it with a screeching halt. John heaved heavily and struggled to catch his breath while Randy sat still in his seat trying to calm his racing heart beat. AJ unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. John and Randy looked at each other.

"Poor Phil." John said to his friend before getting out of the vehicle. Randy simply shook his head.


	8. The Master Plan

**A/N: This chapter was a bit tougher to type out because I couldn't figure out how to tie up the end, and even now it still feels maybe 3% incomplete. lol anyhow, I hope you all enjoy.**

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Brie said to Stephanie on the other line. "Please contact my family for me, Stephanie. Thank you." Brie ended the phone call and threw her phone on the bed next to her. Stephanie had called her with the news of her sister's attempted suicide and it came as an immediate shock to her. It was a secret that Brie knew nothing about. She always believed Nikki was far too into herself to even think of harming her own body, much less suicide. Brie gathered her things and headed out to her car. She then pulled her phone out and dialed AJ, but received no answer. Instead she got AJ's voicemail box.

"Hey April." Brie said. "I was just calling to check on you. I hope you're doing alright. I'm headed to the hospital there to figure out what happened to Nikki. I won't worry you with that info, though. Anyway, have a safe night and I'll speak to you later." Brie hung up the phone and got in her car to leave for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Summer Rae was still in shock. She rode to the hotel with Natalya and TJ as the bus she rode on was the same bus being investigated by officials due to Nikki's suicide attempt. Summer tried to pull herself together but she had never witnessed anything of that magnitude. Natalya chose to sit in the back with her to try to console her while TJ drove.<p>

"She's going to be fine." Natalya told her. "Nikki just needs to think about how life is going for her and try to fix it."

"I wish we could go see her." Summer said.

"I know. They said no visitors until tomorrow, though. We'll have to wait."

"I mean, Nikki can be awful most times, but I would never wish something like this on her."

"No one would, Danielle. Just try to take your mind off of it, okay?"

"They asked me so many questions. I didn't know what to tell them. I don't know anything about Nikki, but they kept poking and prodding." Summer Rae cried into Natalya's shoulder. Natalya was at a loss for what she could do for Summer to help her feel better. It was then that her husband saved her.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight, Danielle?" TJ suggested. "I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be by yourself with you feeling like this. We have an extra bed in our room you can use." Summer thought to herself.

"I won't be intruding?" she asked the couple.

"Not at all." Natalya answered. "We'd love to have you."

"Alright. If it's alright with you all, I'll stay with you for the night."

* * *

><p>Triple H and Stephanie sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for an update on Nikki Bella's condition. It was minutes later when the doctor came in to speak with the two of them, and they stood to their feet to greet her.<p>

"Mister and Misses Levesque?" She said.

"Yes." Triple H said. "How's Nicole doing?"

"Well, she is stable as of right now. We had to pump her stomach to remove the medication she took. Gratefully it wasn't a lethal amount but we went ahead with the procedure as a precaution. We will keep an eye on her." Stephanie let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Doctor." She said. The doctor nodded and left the two owners to themselves in the waiting room. Stephanie looked to her husband with worried eyes. "Paul. This is very serious. What are we going to do about this?"

"We're going to have to talk with her family." Triple H replied. "We'll need to get Nicole as much help as she needs to get through this."

"This is turning out to be one rough month." Stephanie said as she plopped back down onto the seat. "First the bombing at the bistro, then Bryan's passing throwing the roster into disarray, then AJ getting hurt, and now this." Stephanie looked directly at Triple H. "I am drained, Paul. I have no more energy left for anything else. Once this is over we need to take a vacation." Triple H nodded in agreement.

"You're right." He said as he sat down next to his wife. "We just need to make it through this month and possibly the next." The two then saw Nikki's twin sister walk into the waiting room. They stood back to their feet to speak.

"Hi, Brie." Triple H said to Brie while Stephanie hugged her.

"We called your mother and father." Stephanie told her. "They will be here as quickly as they can."

"Thank you." Brie said. "When can I see her?"

"Now if you want." Triple H answered. "We aren't able to see her yet, but you're family. Just tell the doctor who you are and they'll let you see her." Triple H looked over at Stephanie and then back to Brie. "Before you do, though, we need to talk to you." Brie furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Well, Brie." Stephanie began. "Nikki is in a very sensitive place right now. We don't know how far back in time these thoughts or actions go or what triggered them, but we do know that suicide is a very serious matter. We have to make sure that Nicole gets all the assistance she needs during this delicate time in her life." Brie dropped her purse in the seat next to her.

"What are you suggesting?" Triple H and Stephanie looked at each other before looking back to Brie.

"We're suggesting Nicole go under Suicide Watch." Triple H said. Brie's eyes widened. "Like Stephanie said, we don't know why she did this and we absolutely don't want her to try it again at any point in her life. We already discussed getting her a therapist with your parents, and though they agreed with us they told us that the decision was ultimately yours to make, Brie, since you're the one who's with her the most."

* * *

><p>Celeste and PJ were talking about their business when they both heard a knock at their hotel door.<p>

"I'll get it." PJ said as he stood up. He looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Phil so he opened the door.

"Hey, Phil." PJ said. "Where's April?"

"I was hoping one of you had the answer to that." Phil said as he walked into the room. "She told me she was going to go see that Cesaro dude at the hospital three hours ago. I called her cell to see if she wanted to pick up a pizza or something and she didn't answer, and she didn't answer my text either." Celeste's eyes widened.

"She didn't answer your text message?" she chimed in. "That's odd. We don't know where she is, though. She hasn't texted me since yesterday." Phil sighed into his hands with frustration.

"Maybe Saraya knows where she is. I'll go see her."

"We'll take you." PJ said. "We aren't doing anything." Celeste nodded.

'Yeah. I want to make sure the Little Demon's okay. I'll grab my keys." As Celeste went into the bedroom to grab her keys, the two men walked out of the room to wait for her. She joined them moments later and the three headed for the parking lot.

"It's not like April to just disappear like this without answering a text." Celeste pointed out as she got into the car and started it. "I hope she's okay."

"Tell me about it." Phil added. "It's like she enjoys adding to my gray hair collection!"

"That sounds like her. The gray hairs she gave me was the reason I dyed my hair again." Celeste, PJ, and Phil drove out of the hotel parking lot and headed for the hotel Paige was staying in.

* * *

><p>AJ, John, and Randy walked up to the reception desk but saw no one behind it. Randy quickly grew impatient.<p>

"What the fuck, man!" he shouted. John and AJ turned to him

"Chill out, Randy." John pleaded. "Someone's coming. Just wait." Sure enough, a young Asian man in his early twenties dressed in a blue blazer and black slacks appeared from the room behind the desk. He smiled kindly before greeting the trio.

"Hello there." The young man said in a heavy oriental accent. "How can I help you?" John opened his mouth to speak but before he could do so, AJ stepped in front of him.

"We're here to see Vince McMahon." AJ told the young man. "We have an appointment." He gave them a strange look of disdain and then smiled again before picking up the phone to the right of him. Randy raised his eyebrow and leaned over to John.

"I think he's into you, dude." Randy whispered to John, making John elbow him in the side. The young man then hung up the phone and looked back to the three wrestlers.

"My apologies for the wait." He said to them before walking out from behind the desk. "Right this way." He led them to an elevator on the far right of the area then pressed the button for the doors to open. "This elevator will lead you all the way up to Mister McMahon's office hallway. His office will be on the far right side at the end of the hallway. Bodyguards will be at the door of the elevator to escort you so you don't get lost. I will let him know you are on your way." The trio entered the elevator and the door immediately closed behind them. The receptionist walked back to his desk and dialed his phone with shifty eyes.

"They are on their way up, Sir." He said.

"Lock up." The man on the other line told him. The young man hung the phone up and pressed a button underneath the desk. Moments later, one by one the windows and exits were blocked off by massive steel walls.

John, Randy, and AJ waited patiently and silently in the elevator as it slowly ascended past the many floors of the executive building. The silence began to annoy Randy even more than he already was.

"Why the hell am I here?" he asked his two companions. "Vince asked for you two. Ya coulda left me at home and missed me with this crap." John shook his head.

"If you took me to the bar like you said you were going to do then you probably wouldn't be here." John said. Randy huffed at his comment.

"Whatever, Dick Squeeze. You were gonna tell me you're a fireman-in-training-for-life and hunt down Chrome Dome no matter where we went tonight. I'm saying you coulda took me home when ya decided you were gonna go find him."

"You would have been home if you took me to the bar and got me drunk, Rand. I would have said, "I'm fucking tired" and fell out and you would have taken me to your place to crash like you always do." Once John made his point, Randy shrugged his shoulders. AJ turned to face to two men.

"Are you two dating or something?" she asked sarcastically. "I swear you go back and forth like you're together." AJ's comment made John laugh.

"He wishes he were dating me." John said jokingly. Randy punched him hard in the arm.

"Fuck you!" he harped.

"Not even." Randy rolled his eyes at John's comical reply and leaned up against the wall of the elevator.

AJ broke a fit of laughter to realize that in that moment she felt more like herself than she had felt since the incident that hospitalized her. She then quietly assessed herself and noticed that she could not hear neither Randy nor John's thoughts at all. Her body felt familiar to her again. She felt "normal", but somehow or another it did not feel natural to anymore. AJ took a deep breath in an attempt to shake the lingering feeling of abnormality, and then felt the elevator stop. The trio looked at the doors of the elevator.

"Finally." Randy said as he stretched his arms over his head. The doors opened to reveal two muscular, black suit clad bodyguards wearing shades standing in front of the elevator exit.

"Follow us." One of them said, and the three did what they were told. Two more bodyguards followed closely behind them after they stepped out of the elevator. AJ began feeling nervous as they walked down the glossy marble hallway. After what seemed like a mile of walking they reached the large marble door to Vince McMahon's office. The front bodyguard pressed the intercom button and the door opened to let them in.

The McMahon office was simple. The room was matted with the same marble material the hallway was made of, large exotic potted plants in each corner, and a huge elegantly embroidered Oriental rug in the middle of the large open space. On top of the rug sat four metal chairs, and a few feet in front of those chairs sat Vincent Kennedy McMahon at his cherry wood desk with Lana and Fedoseev standing to his right and Zack Ryder and Shawn Michaels standing to his left. Vince McMahon looked to the bodyguards standing around John, Randy, and AJ signaling them to stand aside.

"Come in, you three." Vince said to them. They did as they were told, sitting down in the seats in front of him. "You all look good. Damn good." Vince then looked to AJ. "Most importantly, how are you feeling, April?" The question unnerved AJ for some reason, but answered him nonetheless.

"I'm doing well, Sir." She replied. Vince smiled and nodded. Fedoseev looked at him out the corner of his eye.

"Glad to hear it. I know the whole incident that happened at the bistro was traumatizing to say the least. We're doing everything in our power to take care of you and Claudio." John saw Randy shifting in his seat and could tell he was getting impatient.

"Uhh." John started. "Mister McMahon. Shawn here said you wanted to see us for something." Vince raised his eyebrows.

"Ah right." Vince leaned forward over his desk and looked directly at John and Randy. "I have a proposition for you two. Fedoseev. Explain to them what I'm talking about." Fedoseev walked from around Vince's desk and walked in front of it, catching the trio's attention.

"What if I told you…" Fedoseev started. "…that your chairman has sponsored research that leads to the creation of a chemical that allows humans to become naturally stronger, more efficient, more alert, and more focused than anything drug on the market today?" John and AJ looked at each other while Randy eyed Fedoseev with apathetic eyes.

"I'd say you're out of your mind and then I'd ask you what the hell that has to do with us being here right now." Randy popped, irritating Lana and making Zack Ryder discreetly shake his head trying to stifle a laugh. Fedoseev laughed at Randy's retort.

"You are funny. Randall, is it?" Randy nodded lazily. "Well, Randall, that news has quite a bit to do with you three. You see, Vince requested April to be here because I wanted to check on her and see how the chemical was affecting her. When we found out you were with her, we decided to have you personally escort her here so she would make it here safely." AJ's eyes had narrowed until it was not certain whether or not her sight was enabled.

"I beg your pardon…?" She said, her voice covered in anger. John and Randy looked at Vince McMahon with knife-like gazes.

"I was hired by Mister McMahon to create a serum that naturally enhances the body's already functioning processes. It is an alternative to steroids without the harmful and deadly side effects. However, we needed someone to use as an experiment. Mister McMahon said that you, April, were the best candidate. You are young, agile, strong, quick-witted…"

Neither three could believe what they were hearing. Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the millionaire with whom they entrusted their livelihoods, offered one of them up for scientific experimentation and observation without their consent. AJ was furious, and it took everything she had to keep from leaping out of her seat and onto Vince McMahon. John and Randy were just as angered if not angrier for Vince taking advantage of AJ while she was unable to decide for herself.

"So you're telling me…" AJ began, attempting to remain calm. "…that sometime or another –I'm assuming this "transaction" was done while I was comatose or even sometime before then- you injected me with some experimental steroid replacement and didn't ask me if I wanted to co-op with this?" Her voice had heightened in volume by the time she finished her question. Fedoseev looked back at Vince as if requesting the answer to her question. Vince stood up out of his chair.

"April," he started. "I know you wouldn't have agreed to it, and I needed someone-" AJ interrupted him.

"No, Vince! Nothing you can say to me makes this okay!" AJ stood up out of her seat and the bodyguards at the door went on the defense. "You used me as a guinea pig for a drug that hasn't been tested at all! You didn't care about what would happen or what it would do to me or anything! In the typical McMahon fashion, you just said "I want it this way" and made it happen regardless of who you hurt or broke to get it!" Vince knocked the lamp sitting on his desk off onto the floor and pointed at AJ with a stern look.

"You listen here, woman!" He shouted. "You're in my office, my world! You work for me! I made you!"

"Fuck this job!" AJ shouted back. "You didn't make me! _I made me!_ If I have to work somewhere else, I have no problem doing that! It's not like the WWE is doing anything with me anyhow. My problem is you putting my life in danger! Do you know what I've been going through because of you and your fucking research?" Vince's face softened.

"I do." He said as he sat back down in his seat. AJ furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"I've been watching you, April. Those headaches, that episode on Raw. That is the other reason I sent for you. You have been having side effects, April, and we want to see why." AJ felt that feeling return to her. She began to feel the pressure in her head as she angered. AJ slammed her fist on the table, leaving a crack in the marble while everyone aside from the bodyguards jumped at the sound as it echoed in the room.

"I'll tell you why!" she said. "Because you shot me up with your fucking super ooze!" Shawn cooked his head to one side.

"Hey." He said. "Vinnie Mac's only doing what he does best, and that's give to those in need. You needed the meds, he gave 'em to ya." John looked up after he heard Shawn say "Vinnie Mac" as he instantly tried to remember where he heard it. Fedoseev spoke.

"We simply want to run tests to see exactly how the serum is affecting you, Misses Brooks." He told AJ. It was then that John remembered where he heard "Vinnie Mac" recently. He looked at Vince with determined eyes.

"Where's Claudio?" He asked. His question made AJ think.

"Yeah, Vince." She said. "Where is Claudio? Isn't he supposed to be here for this "meeting" too?" Vince shook his head and made a hand gesture to the guards unbeknownst to John and Randy.

"Well John." Vince started. "You and Randy will be able to relay this information to him. You'll be seeing him shortly." The moment after that, Zack Ryder looked away as John and Randy were hit in the back of their heads by two of the bodyguards and we're knocked unconscious by the blow, making AJ yelp as the sound ring in her ears. She looked over in horror at her friends as they laid limp in their chairs. Then the other two bodyguards held both of AJ's arms to subdue her, and she struggled and fought them as they held her down in the chair. Vince looked back at Lana. The Russian woman walked over to AJ and pulled put a syringe filled with tranquilizer. She inserted the syringe into AJ's neck and AJ almost immediately felt the fight leave her body. Vince stood up back up out of his chair.

"What do you want us to do with these two, Sir?" Zack said as he stood over Randy. Vince waved his hand lazily.

"Throw them in the chamber with What's His Name." He told Zack. Zack furrowed his brows at the way Vince referred to Cesaro and then shook his head and went to help the bodyguards hoist the two men up on his shoulders and carry them out of the room.

* * *

><p>"The girl at the desk said Room 281." Phil said. "This is it."<p>

"Where is she then?" Celeste asked. PJ shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she's in the shower or something." He said. "We could call her." Just then, Paige opened the door wondering who she heard talking outside. Her hair was wrapped in a towel as was her body, so it appeared that she had indeed just gotten out of the shower moments before.

"What are you guys doing here?" Paige asked them.

"We're looking for April." Phil told her. "She said she was going to see Cesaro almost four hours ago and she didn't come back. I figured you might have talked to her, cause she's not answering my texts." Paige became worried, as she knew it wasn't like AJ to ignore a text much less one from her husband.

"I'll check my phone again to be sure she didn't text me while I was in the shower, but I haven't heard from her either." Phil threw his hands up in defeat, making Paige grimace. "I'm sorry I can't be of anymore help, you guys. I can try to call her, but from what you guys have been going through, she may not answer."

All four of them started to get worried. AJ had disappeared and neither of them was able to get in contact with her, so they began fearing the worst. Phil was worried the most as horrid thoughts and scenarios phased through his mind like the wind passing through leaves. He ran his hands through his hair.

"We gotta find her." Phil said frantically. He then got an idea. "Let's go to the hospital Cesaro's at and see if anyone's seen her."

"Great idea, Phil." Celeste agreed.

"I'll come too." Paige said. "Let me get dressed. You guys come in and rest your feet."

* * *

><p>Nikki laid motionless in the hospital bed thinking about what she had done to herself and how it came to that. She thought about John, her sister, AJ, and everyone else who had ever upset her. She cursed in her head. Nikki then heard what sounded like heeled shoes coming through the doorway. She turned to see her sister Brie staring at her. Nikki instantly began crying and hating that her sister had to see her in that condition. Brie started crying as well and leaned over to hug her sister.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Brie." Nikki said through her tears. "I don't know how I let it get this far."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Nikki." Brie told her as she released the hug. "What on Earth were you thinking?" Nikki shook her head.

"I wasn't, Brie. I wasn't thinking. I was just mad, sad, and depressed all at once and it overwhelmed me. I'm so sorry." Nikki then looked away from her sister. "I'm sorry for everything. Everything I ever did to you, Brie, I'm sorry." Brie sat down in the chair next to Nikki's bed.

"Nikki." She started. "I'm your twin sister. We are supposed to get on each other's nerves. I'm sorry for saying you're an awful sister. I didn't mean that."

"But I was an awful sister, Brie. I was an awful person." Nikki tucked in her bottom lip. "I won't be a bad person anymore from now on. I'm gonna try to be a better sister to you, and a better person to everyone else. I have to learn to let go." Brie placed her hand on her sister's, and after that moment Triple H and Stephanie walked into the room with the Doctor and the Bellas' parents Jon Garcia and Kathy Colace. Kathy immediately walked up to Nikki and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Nikki, honey." She said to her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm sorry for worrying you like this." Jon walked up to Brie.

"I thought we told you to look after her, Brianna." He scolded.

"Jon!" Kathy harped. Stephanie placed her hand on Jon's shoulder.

"Mister Garcia." She began. "I don't think that now is a good time with Nikki's given condition."

"The hell it's not!" he shouted. "Brianna was supposed to watch Nikki and keep something like this from happening." Kathy stood to her feet and slapped Jon across the face as hard as she could.

"That's enough!" She said. "You promised me that you wouldn't do this here!"

"It's okay, Mom." Nikki said before looking at her father. "I am a grown woman and I am able to make my decisions. I just made bad decisions in the past, but not anymore." Nikki then looked at Stephanie. "Stephanie. I want to apologize to you and Paul for all the times I disrespected you, your company, and everything that goes on with the business. I had no right." Paul smiled.

"All's forgiven." He said. "You just get yourself together. Alright?" Nikki nodded and then everyone aside from Nikki turned their attention to Brie.

"Misses Danielson." The doctor started. "Have you made your decision?" Brie thought briefly as Nikki tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"I decided," Brie started. "…that it isn't my decision to make. It's Nikki's." She then looked to Nikki. "Nikki. As a precaution, Paul and Stephanie were told to consider Suicide Watch for you. They told me to choose whether or not to do it, but I think you're in your right mind and should decide for yourself." Nikki thought for a moment, then looked up to Stephanie.

"I want you to go through with it." She said, shocking her family. "But please make sure that a therapist joins whoever is supposed to be watching over me. I think I could use the help to recover." Stephanie nodded.

"We can definitely do that for you, Nicole." Stephanie said. Kathy kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Nicole." She said to her. "This is a big step for you, and we're with you all the way."

"Thank you, Mom." Nikki said. "You too, Brie. If you all don't mind, I'd like to leave here now."

"We can clear you once all your tests are done, Miss Garcia-Colace." The Doctor said. "I'll go and handle that now." The doctor stepped out of the room, and Brie hugged her sister again.


	9. Escaping Hell's Furnace

**A/N: Finally I get to type in some action! haha I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I apologize about only briefly touching the Bellas' story arch in this chapter. I'll try and shed more light on Brie's role more later on. Trust me. ;)**

AJ woke up in a daze. Her eyes were burning and her body was numb but her mind was awake and aware. Her hearing slowly revealed a faint beeping sound. The feeling began returning to her body but still could not move so she could not turn her head to see her surroundings. All she could see was a white ceiling and white lights fixated on it. AJ then heard footsteps but could not tell from which direction they came. As her body became able to move she was able to slowly move her neck to see where she was. AJ noticed a large television screen mounted on the wall to her left though she could not make out what was playing on it if anything. She slowly turned her neck to her right and saw what looked like an X-ray screen with X-rays of someone's brain. She then remembered the footsteps and returned to how she was when she woke up. However, it was too late as the person already noticed her movement.

"Ah." They said. "You're awake." AJ recognized the grainy Russian accent and knew immediately who it was. It was Fedoseev. "I was just finishing some tests." AJ went to scream but could not do so as her vocal cords had not been fully awakened. She swallowed in an attempt to moisten them.

"Where am I?" AJ asked in a gentle but audible voice. Fedoseev smiled at her as he picked up a valve.

"You are in my laboratory, young lady." He told her. "I must personally apologize about earlier. It was not my idea to bring harm to you or your friends. I merely wanted to examine your side effects as closely as possible and the only way for me to do that was for me to get you here, and Mister McMahon did that for me." AJ began to recall what happened in Vince McMahon's office and she instantly became furious.

"What did you do to me?" she asked Fedoseev.

"The serum I created is made to enhance your natural talents, April. It is designed to make you faster, stronger, and more alert. It is a healthy alternative to steroids which a lot of athletes here take to. However, you are having side effects." Fedoseev then looked at the valve. "Well, I thought they were side effects. This valve contains your blood. It has accepted the serum very well. You've accepted it so well, in fact, that the serum has enhanced your mental capabilities. Everything you've been experiencing up to this point is your body's response to my serum." Fedoseev smiled. "Your mind is strengthening beyond your comprehension, April, and you are getting stronger with each passing moment. My serum is turning you into the next stage of evolution. A goddess, if you will, and it is all thanks to my work and that old rich American's money!"

AJ could not believe what she heard. The serum Fedoseev created to make humans better at being humans was slowly turning her into a "goddess." As her body returned to normal, she realized neither John Cena, Randy Orton, nor Cesaro were in the laboratory with her and the Russian scientist.

"Where are my friends?" AJ asked him. Fedoseev immediately frowned and turned his head, completely ignoring her question. "Are you ignoring me? I asked you where my friends are." The scientist quickly turned back to her.

"They are to be killed." He said to her. "We can't have anyone knowing about this until it is proven to be successful."

"What!?" AJ began to struggle trying to set herself free of the restraints that tied her to the table. "Let me out of here! Let me go, you fuck stain!"

"Now, that is no way for a young lady to speak." Fedoseev said while filling a syringe with the same blue tranquilizer fluid that Lana injected her with. AJ noticed it and struggled harder and began screaming at the top of her lungs. "No one can hear you in here. You may stop the screaming."

"No! Let me out!" That moment, the syringe in Fedoseev's hand shattered, the glass shards cutting his hand and the fluid spilling on the wounds. Fedoseev shouted in pain as he witness AJ break out of the steel restraints and get up from the table. Before he fainted, he pulled a contraption out of his coat pocket and went to press the button that caused the alarm sound off in the laboratory, but the tranquilizer caused him to faint before he could do so. AJ walked over him, making sure to step on him as she walked out of the laboratory.

* * *

><p>Celeste, PJ, Paige, and Phil had made it to the hospital. The three got out of the car, and Paige just happened to spot Natalie and Tyson sitting at the traffic light. She pointed at their car.<p>

"Look." She said. "That looks like Tyson and Nattie over there." Her three friends looked over to see that it in fact was Tyson and Natalya with someone else in the back seat they did not recognize.

"Quick, Paige." PJ said. "Call her." Paige pulled her phone out and dialed Natalya. She answered after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Nattie. It's Saraya. Can you turn around and come to the hospital behind you?"

"I have Danielle with me." Paige cursed to herself.

"Well, AJ is missing and I was wondering if you spoke to her recently."

"I haven't." Natalya sounded surprised at hearing about AJ's disappearance. "I'm sorry."

It's okay. We'll find her. Tell Danielle I said hello." Paige hung up the phone and then turned to her friends.

"Nattie hasn't spoken to her either."

"Fuck!" Phil cursed out loud. PJ put his hands on the smaller man's shoulders.

"Don't sweat it, Bud." He said. "We'll find her. We just have to keep looking and asking around for her." Phil looked down at his feet with a defeated look on his face.

"I know that." He said. "That won't stop me from worrying." Celeste looked at the two men.

"We'll just have to find her quick. She couldn't have gone too far. I noticed her car in the parking lot. She's on foot, wherever she is." Just then, a older gray-haired man whom was sitting on a bench near the four of them looked their way.

"Excuse me." The old man said, getting their attention. "I couldn't help hearing that you were looking for someone."

"Yeah." Phil said as he walked up to the man. "Her name's April Brooks. She's about five feet tall, tan skin, long black hair, kinda skippy looking." Paige looked at Phil with a strange face.

"Umm…." She said. "Phil. AJ's 'kinda skippy looking?' Seriously? If AJ finds out you called her that, she's gonna kick you in the bollocks."

"She'll just kiss the wounds later on, so whatever!" Phil replied. Paige's eyes widened.

"Did you just make a sex joke?"

"I don't fucking know! What the hell are 'bollocks' anyway?"

"They're those things that supposedly dangle between your legs. Though, sometime I have to call yours into question." Celeste rolled her eyes.

"You guys!" she harped before looking to the old man. "The girl he described to you, sir. Have you seen her?" He nodded.

"Yup. I saw her get in a blue sports car with John Cena and Randy Orton." The man whistled. "That girl should be a race car driver! She sped outta here like Ricky Petty on the last lap of the Daytona Five-Hundred!" Phil twisted his mouth.

"Yup." He said plainly, detesting how reckless AJ drove. "That's her."

"Did you see which way she went?" PJ asked. The old man pointed down the street behind them.

"They went that way. Not sure exactly where." Paige went to hug the old man.

"It's okay." She said to him. "You've been a big help. Thank you." Paige let go, and the old man tipped his hat to them.

"Well," PJ started. "There are only two places down that way that they could have gone. There's a White Castle down that way and if I remember correctly, one of Vince McMahon's conference buildings is down that way also."

"That's right." Phil said.

"Well," Paige started. "If Cena's with them then there's no way they went to White Castle, so they had to go to see Vince. I know exactly where it is. I'll drive."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight, Brie." Nikki said to her sister as she unpacked her belongings.<p>

"It's no problem at all." Brie replied. "I actually was beginning to miss having you around. I miss us." Nikki went to hug her sister.

"I'm gonna work hard to make this right, Brie. I promise you'll have Nikki-Bear back in no time." Brie smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Nikki then released the hug and looked at her sister.

"How've you been doing, Brie? You know, with everything?" Brie's expression changed from cheerful to gloomy as she sat down on the bed.

"Honestly," she started. "I've been terrible. I've been trying to make the best of the situations but the harder I try, the more I get reminded of him. Every little thing brings back memories. Then Stephanie called me about you and I just broke. I cried the entire drive here. I had to."

Nikki had no words. She truly felt sorry for her sister and felt terrible that she had been so selfish and self-centered that she forgot about Brie's struggles. All she could do was hug her again.

"I'm so sorry, Brie." She finally said. "Everything will be alright. We'll get through this together. From here on out, it's you and me."

"The Bellas are back!" Brie said with joy as she held her hand up for a high five. Nikki happily obliged. She then thought of someone and pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Brie asked.

"I'm calling John." Nikki said. "I need to talk to him and tell him how I feel."

* * *

><p>Lana patrolled the prison-inspired cells to make neither of her three prisoners tried to escape. There were four cells, but only the two in the middle were used. One of them kept John Cena and Randy Orton and the other kept Cesaro. John and Randy were still conscious but Cesaro was not.<p>

"Let us out, you fucking bitch!" Randy harped as he struggled with the chains wrapped around his wrists. Lana rolled her eyes.

"Such a waste of a man." She said to him. "Why don't you silence yourself and save your energy. Though, you will not need it where my father is sending you." Lana laughed and sat on her stool. She then heard a knock on the large metal door and cursed to herself before opening it to reveal Zack Ryder.

"Your shift's over." Zack said to her. "You can take a break now." Lana stared at him.

"You're late again." She said. "Can't you do anything right? You were late picking me up the other night so we ended up late to duty. You forgot to turn on the location devices I placed on April and that unlucky husband of hers. What else will you mess up?" Lana walked up to him and got as close as she could to him. "You had better not let either of them out of your sight." She phased past him and slammed the metal door behind her, leaving Zack to look after the three men in the cells. Zack then heard Randy laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Zack snapped. Randy shook his head.

"Boy, that bitch's got you whipped!" Randy said, making Zack angry. John looked at Zack and then over at Randy.

"Randy." John called out. "That's enough."

"What, man? The guy's a fucking tool. Look at him. He's got 'Use me' written all over his face!"

"Randy! Stop it!" Randy quieted.

"Alright man. Fine." Randy sat back down on the ground and John stood up and looked at Zack.

"Matt." He said. "What happened to you?" Zack narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean 'What happened', John?" He replied. "You know what happened! As soon as Vince gave up power of the company, they threw me to the wolves. They cut me, John. They got rid of me and didn't even bat an eye! I worked hard for that company!"

"And that made you turn into a less-than-successful mercenary?"

"Vince gave me a job and I said I would stick with him no matter where he went."

"But is this really what you want?" Zack fell silent and John waited a moment before continuing. "The Matthew Cardona I remember is a trendsetter with a good heart and a strong soul. He's no mercenary." Zack plopped down on the stool in defeat.

"They're going to kill you guys." He finally said with guilt. "Because you came with AJ and know what you know, they're going to kill you." John blinked. He knew that Zack did not want that to happen.

"Zack." He said. "Let us out."

"I can't do that, John. They'll-" Randy cut him off.

"They'll what?" he said. "Kill you? If you're telling the truth and they really are gonna kill us, if ya let us out then we'll have to keep ya from getting killed to pay ya back." Randy's proposition made Zack think.

"I know you, Matt." John said. "This isn't you. Don't associate yourself with this. You know this isn't right, so do the right thing." Zack looked as if he were on the verge of tears. John's final plea broke him. "Little bro. Don't let this happen." Zack ran his hands through his hair and paced for a brief moment before ultimately deciding to set his former mentor and Randy Orton free. He pulled the keys off his belt loop and unlocked the door, slowly pulling it open to keep it from making too much noise.

"I knew you could do it." John praised as Zack undid the chains around his wrists. Zack undid Randy's chains and got surprised by Randy as he went to hug him.

"Sorry about the whole whipped thing." Randy said to him. "I was just trying to ruffle your feathers a bit." Zack shook his head.

"It's fine." Zack said. "I know your mouth is as dirty as a bathroom mop head." Zack then walked out of the cell and looked over at Cesaro who was still unconscious on the floor. "What are you going to do about this guy?" John stepped out of the cell and realized that the man Zack spoke of was indeed Cesaro.

"He's with me." John said. Zack eyed him as he read John's expression. A look of surprise fell upon his face when he realized what John meant.

"You're kidding." Zack said. John shook his head. "Wow. I would have never guessed."

"No time, dumbasses." Randy said. "Get Chrome Dome up and out so we can blow this joint." Zack quickly opened the cell and attempted to wake Cesaro up.

"Hey, hey!" Zack said as he shook the larger man in an attempt to wake him. Eventually, Cesaro awoke. He immediately stood up and fell into a defensive stance.

"Get back!" Cesaro shouted. Zack held his hands up in defeat.

"I'm helping you out, man! I swear."

"Fuck you! You put me in here!" John ran over to Cesaro to calm him.

"Claudio!" John said. "Calm down! He's telling the truth. Matt let us go just a moment ago." Cesaro then looked at Randy then back to John.

"Let you go? You were captured? By who?"

"Vince and his fucking guards, Chrome Dome!" Randy harped. "Can we get a move on?"

"I know how to get out of here." Zack said. "Follow me!"

* * *

><p>AJ walked calmly through down the hallway, appearing not to care who saw her. Three guards happened to spot her as she walked past an open hallway.<p>

"Hey you!" One of them yelled. "Stop right there!" AJ stopped rigidly, her emotionless face not moving to see who had seen her. The men ran to contain her. One of them was met with a hard left backhand that connected with a bone-shattering thud. The victim fell hard in front of his comrades. The shorter man pulled out a communicator and spoke into it.

"She's loose!" he said. "I need back-" Before he could finish, AJ walked in front of him with abnormal speed and effortlessly broke his neck causing him to fall to the floor lifeless. The last guard swung at AJ with a right hook. She dodged it with surprising ease, however, which infuriated the guard and caused to throw another right hook and a left hook. AJ dodged the two attacks and proceeded to slap the man so hard across the face that the impact knocked him unconscious. She inspected his body to find a pistol he was holding and took it. AJ then looked on the other two and managed to find an additional pistol with a spare magazine. She removed the bullets in the pistol and added them to the magazine before taking it and continuing her search for the exit. After turning down several hallways she finally found an elevator. AJ walked in and immediately shot the camera in the right corner of the ceiling. She saw that the elevator led to the third floor. She pressed the button and the ride quickly descended. As she walked out, she heard a familiar voice coming from the hallway to her right.

"April!" it said. She looked over and saw John Cena, Randy Orton, Cesaro, and Zack Ryder. She ran to them and hugged them as tight as her arms allowed.

* * *

><p>Lana walked down the hallway to relieve Zack of his shift when she noticed the massive metal door was left open. She shook her head and cursed aloud saying "dumbass" in her native Russian tongue. She walked in the room and then instantly pulled her communicator out.<p>

"Mister McMahon!" Lana yelled. "The prisoners have escaped! They're loose in the building!" She ended the transmission and moments later the alarm began going off. Lana was fuming. "That idiot! I knew he could not be trusted!"

The five of them heard the alarm go off. Zack cursed to himself.

"Lana must've found out you're gone." He said. "Dammit."

"Hey!" John harped. "We need to get out of here or we'll be locked up again or worse. Now focus, Matt." Just then, a large group of guards stormed the other end of the hallway.

"Fucking fantastic." Randy said. AJ stepped in front of her friends and proceeded to shoot each of the guards with accuracy rivaling that of a sniper. All the guards were shot down and AJ put the gun back behind her belt.

"What the fuck!" Randy said. "When the hell'd you learn how to shoot like that?" AJ shrugged.

"About three minutes ago." She answered. "We should get going before more come." She turned to Zack Ryder. "Lead the way." They used the stairs to get to the ground floor of the building. Upon entry, however, they were met by a lobby full of armed guards.

"Get ready to fight for your lives!" John said as he and his friends went into defensive stances. AJ, however, simply stood still with a stoic expression on her face. One of the guards pointed a gun at the group.

"Hands up!" he shouted. AJ's left eye twitched and she raised her hands as she was requested to. The guard then heard nearly the entire group of armed guards fall to the ground unconscious. He slowly turned to see what had happened then quickly turned back to the five escapees.

"Don't move!" AJ quickly snatched the gun out of his hand and pointed it back at him, making him jump and stutter. Instead of shooting him, she broke the gun in half with nothing but her own hands. The man ran past all the guards still standing to try and escape, but ran into an invisible wall. He placed his hands around to try to make sense of what was happening to no avail. The remaining guards ran for the group but were stopped almost immediately and lifted one by one into the air as AJ walked past them. John, Randy, Cesaro, and Zack all looked on in amazement and slight horror as they slowly followed AJ to the guard who point the now broken gun at them. The guard looked terrified when she finally reached him.

"P-p-please don't hurt me!" he said. "I-I just w-w-work here!" AJ smiled sweetly.

"Well," she said to him. "Do you mind opening these walls for us? We just want to go home." The man went from terrified to emotionless. He walked over to the reception desk and pressed the button that released the metal walls blocking the doors, and sure enough the walls lifted revealing the outside night sky. AJ, John, Randy, Cesaro, and Zack ran out of the building, and the metal walls fell back down as soon as they all safely made it out but not before AJ could throw her gun back inside.

"Oh my fucking god, yes!" Randy said. "Freedom!" He then noticed that there were people staring at all of them and huffed. "What are y'all looking at?" The people then scattered and continued with what they were doing. The four men then turned to AJ who was sitting on the steps trying to catch her breath.

"April." Cesaro said as he sat down next to her. "What is going on? What happened back there?"

"Yeah." Randy harped. "What the fuck was that Poltergeist shit you pulled in there? And where did you learn how to snipe with a fucking pistol!?" It was then that they all saw Phil, PJ, Celeste, and Paige pull up. Phil bolted out of the car and embraced his wife as his worries faded from mind's eye.

"April!" Celeste shouted through tears of relief. "Where were you? We were worried sick!"

"Why didn't you answer my texts?" Phil asked her. By that time, AJ felt overwhelmed with questions and the lingering feeling that Vince McMahon would find all of them outside of his conference building.

"You guys!" AJ shouted. "Can we please just leave here? I'll answer any questions you have if we can just leave this place! I don't feel safe here." Everyone looked at each other.

"Of course babe." Phil said to her. "Whatever you want. I'm just glad you're safe."

"You can't go back to your hotel, you two." Zack said to them. "It's been bugged. Vince can listen in whenever he wants when Lana turns it on." Paige eyed Zack with slight anger but decided that AJ's request was more important than questioning the older man.

"I've got a home near here." Randy told everyone. "We can all crash there while we get all this shit figured out."

"Good idea." John said. "Zack. Claudio. You ride with me and Randy. Everyone else, follow us." They all quickly got into the two vehicles and drove off.

* * *

><p>Vince was staring at the screen on his wall with Shawn Michaels standing beside him when Lana walked in with Fedoseev.<p>

"Sir." Lana said. "They escaped. Matthew Cardona aided them." Vince pursed his lips together.

"Vincent." Fedoseev started. "You must get April back to me. Her mind is getting stronger by the minute."

"I saw what she did to my guards." Vince said plainly before turning to the Russian natives. "What have you done to her? You were only supposed to test your steroid replacement on her."

"I've done what you asked of me. That is all. How her body reacted to the serum has nothing to do with my science!" Vince slammed his fist on his desk.

"That is bullshit and you know it! Not only was she able to break out of your tamper-proof lab, she killed dozens of my men single-handedly, most of them without even touching them! That is far beyond what I asked you to do!" Fedoseev walked up to Vince.

"You listen to me." Fedoseev said. "April is slowly becoming stronger than you can even begin to imagine. She could become a weapon strong enough to take down an entire city with as little as a thought. Now, I need to create a serum to counteract the serum I injected into her so that does not happen." Vince shook his head.

"I'm done with this, Sergei!" He said to the man. "I'm done sponsoring this. Her husband is already going to take my damned company from me because of this! Get out of my office now! You and that twit!" The two Russians stomped out of the office and Vince rubbed his temples.

"He can't take all your bread for this." Shawn reassured. "Just what's still attached to the WWE, which isn't much since you handed the company to Paul and Stephanie." Vince blinked as Shawn's information gave him a dark idea…


End file.
